El Mejor Regalo de Navidad
by vdha-96
Summary: Al fin Voldemort no existe, y Harry ha tomado la decisión de agradecer a Hermione por todo lo que ha hecho dandole el mejor regalo de navidad


**FELIZ NAVIDAD MUCHACHOS, como la están pasando? Espero que bien, yo muy bien, disfrutando del bello ambiente navideño pero como lo prometido es deuda, yo les dije que publicaría un one-shot para Navidad y aquí está, espero que les guste mucho y me dejen comentarios, este es mi regalo navideño para ustedes, como verán va a ser muy largo pero me dio fastidio hacerlo un two-shot así que si están apurados les recomiendo dejarlo para después y si tienen bastante tiempo tomen un vaso de refresco (gaseosa, soda, o como le digan en su país), unas galletas y a leer se ha dicho, sin más que decir aquí les dejo el Fic**

**Ya lo he colocado en mis otros fic pero para que no hayan malentendidos aquí lo pongo igualmente: Todos los personajes aquí presentes no son de mi propiedad sino de la famosa y talentosa escritora J.K. Rowling y de la Warner, la historia si es de mi propiedad y no la escribo con ánimos de lucro, solo con el fin de entretener**

* * *

><p>Era el primer día de Diciembre y la nieve había empezado a caer en el castillo de Hogwarts. Hacia unos pocos meses que Harry Potter el chico de la profecía había derrotado al más tenebroso de los magos y por consiguiente había traído finalmente la paz al mundo mágico, aunque el precio había sido alto ya que muchas personas habian muerto en la batalla final, personas como Fred, Remus y Tonks serían recordados como los héroes que dieron su vida por el futuro del mundo mágico.<p>

Eran pasadas las 10 de la noche y Hermione Granger se encontraba observando el hermoso paisaje desde la ventana en su habitación de Premio Anual. Le parecía increíble que Hogwarts hubiese abierto sus puertas ese año después de las desgracias que acontecieron ahí pero nada le producía más placer que el hecho de volver al que fue su hogar durante tanto tiempo y aun más siendo nombrada Premio Anual, el día que recibió esas noticias parecía estar soñando por todo lo que había acontecido ese día

**Flashback**

Estaban en la primera semana de Agosto y por petición (más bien orden) de la señora Weasley, tanto Harry como Hermione habian ido a la madriguera a pasar unos cuantos días ahí. El trío dorado se encontraba en el patio mientras se encargaban de espantar a los gnomos cuando la señora Weasley los llamó

-Harry, Ron, Hermione entren que el almuerzo está listo-se oyó la voz de la señora Weasley desde la cocina

-Ya vamos mamá-dijo el pelirrojo arrojando con fuerza a otro gnomo

-Ronald no los sueltes con tanta rudeza, no ves que les duele?-le reclamó Hermione

-Oh vamos son solo un montón de gnomos fastidiosos, si no les gusta que se vayan y no fastidien

-De verdad eres incorregible-dijo la castaña harta de la obstinación de su amigo

-Oigan no empiecen ustedes dos o me largo de aquí, saben que no soporto sus tontas discusiones

-A quien llamas tonto?-preguntó el pelirrojo con cara enfadada y blandiendo su varita con fuerza

-Ron baja eso, no quiero vencerte nuevamente-le contestó Harry tomando la suya

-Chicos por favor no otro duelo, la última vez Ron pasó toda una semana en cama y yo fui quien le tuvo que cuidar

-Oye no pudo ser tan terrible cuidarme o sí?

-``No Hermione eso duele por favor no´´, ``Ay me duele mucho mi pierna Ouch´´-dijo Hermione con voz sobreactuada-créeme Ronald fue más que terrible así que te pido no vayas a combatir otra vez contra Harry

-Pero me llamó tonto-contestó el claramente indignado

-A mi también Ron y no por eso voy a firmar mi sentencia de muerte peleando contra él

-Oh por favor Hermione, sabes que Harry se refería a mí cuando dijo que nuestras peleas eran tontas, él nunca se ha atrevido ni se atreverá a insultarte y menos aun tener un duelo contigo

-Al fin dices algo coherente Weasley-intervino el ojiverde

La castaña se sonrojo bruscamente al darse cuenta de que realmente Harry nunca la insultaría-bueno chicos igual no peleen y vamos a comer si?

-Si tú lo dices-concedió Harry y guardó su varita

-Por qué siempre haces lo que ella dice?-interrogó el pelirrojo

-Pues porque me gusta verla feliz-Hermione enrojeció aun más

-No será que te da miedo que te vea ser derrotado?-lo provocó Ron

-Ronald nunca has logrado vencerme y no lo harás ahora, no sé qué mosca te picó Ron pero me estoy cansando de tu actitud-Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano y fueron rumbo a la puerta para entrar en la madriguera pero Ron no desistió de sus deseos y atacó a Harry por la espalda pero en una vuelta del destino el hechizo impactó en Hermione lanzándola a unos metros de distancia

-ESTA LA PAGAS WEASLEY-le gritó Harry y sacó su varita-_SERPENSORTIA-_de la varita de Harry salto una larga serpiente que cuando termino de salir aumentó considerablemente de tamaño hasta tener la misma altura que un basilisco y golpeo con fuerza a Ron haciendo que saliera disparado por los aires para luego desaparecer por un hechizo de Ron-Hermione estás bien-preguntó Harry una vez llegó a su lado y le tomó el rostro para verla mejor

-Si Harry descuida, no me hizo daño-dijo ella sonrojándose por la cercanía-_que diablos te pasa Hermione? Nunca te has puesto nerviosa por estar con Harry en los últimos 8 años y te vas a poner nerviosa justo ahora?_

_-_Segura? No tienes nada? Nada te duele? Te llevo a San Mungo?

-Harry tranquilo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí….

-Que esas palabras no vuelvan a salir de tu boca Hermione, oíste? Nunca más-le dijo poniéndose serio-casi te pierdo una vez y no me arriesgaré a hacerlo otra vez, tu eres lo que más me importa en este mundo Hermione y no permitiré que algo malo te pase, nadie ni nada lastimara a mi Hermione

-Tu Hermione? Desde cuando soy tu Hermione?-le interrogó sonriéndole

-Ehm…. Yo…. Quise decir…. Bueno….-pero Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza para seguidamente depositar un beso en su mejilla

-De acuerdo, de ahora en adelante seré tu Hermione, pero tú serás mi Harry, hecho?

-Siempre lo he sido Hermione y siempre lo seré-y esta vez fue él quien le dio un beso en la mejilla impresionando a la chica ya que en 8 años de amistad que habian tenido Harry en ningún momento le había dado un beso, y mucho menos tan cerca del labio

-Hermione estas bien? Oye Harry está vez te pasaste con esa serpiente, a penas si pude con ella-los interrumpió Ron provocando que se sorprendieran y normalmente se hubieran separado de un salto pero Harry tenia atrapa a Hermione entre sus brazos y no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir

-Tú mismo te la buscaste por atacar a Hermione y te juro Ronald Weasley que si vuelves a tocar un solo cabello de su cuerpo me encargare personalmente que lo lamentes por el resto de tu vida-le dijo Harry con una mirada asesina

-Oye fue un accidente que el hechizo le diera a ella, iba dirigido a ti

-Pues no me importa, la atacaste y si lo vuelves a hacer créeme que te irá muy mal

-Está bien Harry y discúlpenme ambos, sé que no debí hacerlo pero no me pude controlar, a veces necesito que Harry me dé una buena lección para entrar en razón-les dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa

-Pues espero siempre estar disponible para hacerlo-les contestó Harry también sonriéndole. A Hermione ya no le sorprendía esto ya que esa era la forma en la cual ellos resolvían sus problemas, un par de hechizos, Harry derrotaba a Ron se insultaban y luego ZAS los hermanos de siempre

-Chicos que fue eso?-preguntó Ginny saliendo de la casa junto a George. El pelirrojo empezó a examinar la situación y después de ver a Harry y Hermione abrazados en el suelo y a Ron sobándose varias zonas del cuerpo sacó una rápida conclusión

-Veo que insultaste nuevamente a Harry-dijo el pelirrojo poniendo cara de resignación

-O peor aun a Hermione?-preguntó esta vez Ginny. Harry y Ginny no habian retomado su relación ya que el beso que se habian dado había sido producto del momento pero que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro no era más que una profunda amistad, de igual manera ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no sentían lo mismo que antes y quedaron como buenos amigos ya que Ginny le había confesado a Harry que sentía gran atracción por Draco Malfoy, y Harry en vez de encelarse logró acercarlos el uno al otro gracias a el hecho de que Malfoy después de la batalla final se había vuelto un gran amigo suyo. Ginny por su parte se había dado cuenta de que los sentimientos de Harry no iban dirigidos hacia ella sino hacia otra persona y esta se encargaría de darle un empujón tanto a Harry como a la chica

-En realidad fue parte de ambos-contestó el menor de los varones Weasley

-Vaya hermano eso es como cavar tu propia tumba-le dijo George

-George tiene razón, y que hechizos usaste esta vez Harry?-le preguntó la pelirroja

-Serpensortia, formó una serpiente gigante

-Eso explica el estado en el que se encuentra nuestro hermano, en fin chicos entren que mamá ya les sirvió la comida-finalizo George. Harry se levantó y le tendió su mano a Hermione quien la tomó con gusto

-Bueno chicos me disculpan entonces?-preguntó el pelirrojo a sus dos mejores amigos

-Pues si Harry te perdona por haberlo atacado por la espalda por mí no hay problema-contesto Hermione

-Y si Hermione te perdona por haberle lanzado ese hechizo por mí está bien-agregó esta vez Harry

-O sea?-preguntó confundido Ron

-Que te perdonamos bobo-dijeron al unísono y entraron en la madriguera

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente todos los Weasley, Harry y Hermione cuando de repente llegaron 4 lechuzas, una blanca con manchas grises, otra totalmente gris, una negra y la otra marrón, c/u se paro sobre el hombro de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny

-Son de Hogwarts-dijo Hermione con rapidez-será posible?-dijo ahora con mucha emoción

-Que cosa?-preguntó Ron

-Tú crees que lo haya decidido?-le cuestionó Harry

-Que cosa?-volvió a preguntar Ron

-Me sorprendería que lo hubiese hecho bajo estas circunstancias-dijo está vez Ginny

-Quien hizo qué bajo cuales circunstancias?-volvió a preguntar Ron cada vez más enfadado por no saber de qué diablos hablaban

-Pero después de todo, todos sabemos cómo es ella, no me extraña que haya considerado hacerlo, después de todo sería un año perdido-dijo Molly

-Es verdad no creo que quiera que se desperdicie un año y menos en ustedes tres-agregó George apuntando a trío dorado

-ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO?-gritó Ron enojado

-Ay solo leamos las cartas-dijo Harry ignorando por completo a su amigo

Los cuatro tomaron las cartas que traían las lechuzas, las desdoblaron y leyeron

_Estimado señor Potter (solo pondré la de Harry para no tener que estar repitiendo esto a cada rato) me complace mucho anunciarle que a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que se nos han presentado, como directora del colegio Hogwarts he tomado la decisión de reabrir las puertas del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería este año, por lo tanto le mando aquí la lista de útiles que necesitará para este año en Hogwarts. Recuerde tomar el expreso a Hogwarts el día 1 de Septiembre_

_ATT: Minerva McGonagall Directora de Hogwarts_

_PD: Le pido que por favor lea las otras dos cartas que le he mandado  
>(En el caso de Hermione, Ron y Ginny dice que lean la otra o sea solo 1)<em>

Harry terminó de leer la carta junto a los libros que necesitaría y sinceramente no podía estar más contento ya que Hogwarts abriría nuevamente sus puertas

-SIIIIIIIIIII-gritó Hermione con emoción-podremos volver a Hogwarts

-Así es Hermione, o por lo menos tú, ya que yo no creo que vaya a volver-dijo Harry ocasionando que la castaña levantara su vista de su carta y lo mirara a él

-QUE?-dijeron todos los presentes

-Como que no? Harry es tu último año, no puedes dejar de ir-le dijo Ginny

-Pero es que recuerden que soy el padrino de Teddy y además ya tengo cupo en un escuadrón de Aurores así que….

-Así que nada Harry Potter, otro de mis hijos no va a abandonar la escuela, no señor tu vas a ir sí o sí-le riño Molly. Harry no podía evitar sentir mucho cariño por esa mujer que lo consideraba su hijo

-Harry la madre de Tonks lo puede cuidar, pero yo….-dijo la castaña un poco apenada-yo te necesito conmigo allá-finalizó

-Hermione tu no me necesitas, ni a mí ni a nadie, eres la chica más increíble que conozco y se q….

-No Harry, si te necesito porque eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo estar sin ti y lo sabes, no puedo ir sin tenerte a ti cerca, desde primer año hemos estado juntos y si tú no vas pues yo tampoco lo haré

-Pero Hermione tu siempre has soñado con graduarte en Hogwarts como la más lista y con honores para demostrarle a los demás lo que vales, no puedes tirar todo eso solo por mí, todo lo que hiciste seria en vano

-No me importa Harry, si tu no vas yo no voy y es mi última palabra-la castaña tomó en sus manos la carta que había leído y otra que le había dado McGonagall y fue directo a la chimenea para quemarlas aun sin leer la segunda pero Harry la detuvo

-Iré-le dijo suavemente

-En serio?-le preguntó emocionada

-Lo haré por ti, sabes que haría cualquier cosa para mi castaña

-Oh Harry te lo agradezco tanto-y se lanzó a los brazos del chico abrazándolo con fuerza

Ron se sintió un poco triste ya que él le había pedido a Hermione que fuera su novia cuando acabó la última batalla pero ella se negó porque no lo amaba, él aceptó eso ya que siempre supo que el amor de Hermione iba dirigido hacia alguien más

-Bueno el trío dorado volverá a Hogwarts-dijo Ginny con alegría

-Pues en realidad yo estaba pensando quedarme a trabajar con George en la tienda-dijo Ron pero ante la mirada asesina de su madre corrigió-continuemos leyendo las otras cartas

-Ah cierto, a ustedes también les dio otra-preguntó Hermione aún sin soltar de Harry, cosa que por muy raro que parecía a Harry le encantaba

-Pues a mí sí-dijo Ginny

-Y a mí también-agregó Ron

-A mi me dio dos-dijo el ojiverde sosteniendo la cintura de Hermione con una mano y con la otra tomando las cartas

Todos comenzaron a leer sus cartas adicionales y Ron y Ginny gritaron al mismo tiempo al finalizarlas

-Soy Prefecto(a)

-Oh que qué alegría mis niños ambos perfectos-dijo la señora Weasley estrujándolos

-SOY PREMIO ANUAL-gritó Hermione con sumo entusiasmo

-Felicidades herms-le dijo Harry y la termino de acercar para abrazarla

-Gracias Harry, que dicen las tuyas?

-Pues esta dice que soy el capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor

-En serio felicidades-y lo abrazó ella con más fuerza

-A si se hace hermano, de nuevo al mando-le dijo Ron palmeándole la espalda

-Muchas felicidades Harry, se que ganaremos contigo como capitán

-Bueno y que dice la otra?-preguntó Molly esperando oír una noticia que ella estaba segura venia en ese sobre. Harry desdobló cuidadosamente la carta, la leyó y cuando finalizó quedó en shock

-Harry que dice?-le preguntó Hermione, pero Harry parecía ido-Harry?-le paso la mano por el frente y nada-a ver déjame ver-tomó la carta y leyó en voz alta

_Estimado señor Potter_

_Es para mí todo un placer anunciarle que debido a todos los servicios que usted le ha prestado a esta escuela y dicho sea de paso a sus muy buenas calificaciones se le nombrado Premio Anual del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Se la adjunta junto con esta carta su insignia de Premio Anual y se le informa de las contraseñas de las 4 salas comunes y la del baño de prefectos las cuales se encuentran anexadas en la parte de atrás_

_Muchas felicidades y con mis mejores deseos: Minerva McGonagall Directora de Hogwarts_

Ahora todos estaban conmocionados por la noticia, bueno todos excepto Molly que sabía que o Harry o Ron obtendrían el puesto de Premio Anual. La primera en reaccionar fue Hermione que dejo las cartas a un lado y se volvió a lanzar sobre el ojiverde devolviéndolo a la conciencia y tirándolo al suelo junto con ella

-Felicidades Harry, siempre supe que lo lograrías-le dijo Hermione una vez se encontraron en el suelo y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla aunque un poco cerca de la comisura del labio

-Si hermano felicidades, eso sí que es un gran logro-le dijo Ron

-Harry que te pasa? No te ves contento-le dijo Molly al verlo con cara inexpresiva

-Soy Premio Anual-dijo con voz apenas audible pero Hermione lo logró escuchar por estar tan cerca de él

-Sí, que tiene de malo?

-Hermione yo, Harry-rompe-reglas, blanco de problemas fue escogido Premio Anual

-Pues eso es porque has demostrado que lo mereces Harry, tus padres estaría muy orgullosos-le dijo Molly Weasley con tono maternal

-Es cierto Harry, siéntete orgulloso-le dijo George-es más hay que celebrar los nombramientos de todos que les parece?

-Me parece excelente hijo, tu y yo nos encargaremos y que ellos cuatro disfruten su día-dijo muy contenta Molly yendo directo a la cocina

-Huy para que hablé?-se dijo George a sí mismo y fue a la cocina con su mamá

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny disfrutaron mucho ese día por sus nombramientos, ahora sí que podrían disfrutar de las comodidades de la vida sin preocuparse por nada más

**Fin del Flashback**

Hermione sonrió ante este recuerdo ya que ese día se enteraron que Hogwarts abriría nuevamente sus puertas, la habian nombrado Premio Anual y Harry o su Harry como le gustaba llamarlo para sus adentros desde ese entonces, había accedido a volver a Hogwarts solo por ella y lo habian nombrado capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y Premio Anual, ese día había sido completamente feliz. En cambio ahora pues las cosas no iban tan bien con Harry, durante Septiembre y Octubre todo había sido perfecto, salían a los jardines a dar paseos, picnics, charlaban, e incluso en su cumpleaños le regalo un libro de hechizos edición única adjunta con un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios que ninguno de los dos supo por que se dio pero les gustó

Pero a partir de principios de Noviembre Harry comenzó a cambiar, se le notaba un poco más distante y más frío, Hermione a penas si lo veía porque veían casi todas sus clases juntos ya que ella solo para pasar más tiempo con él optó por la carrera de auror, y cuando lo veía en la sala común se encerraba en su cuarto con un montón de pergaminos y no salía de ahí, cosa que le preocupaba a la chica

-Que le pasara?-se preguntaba siempre. Bajó las escaleras y vio entrar a Harry a la sala común con varias cartas en sus manos y varios pergaminos que supuso ella serian las respuestas para esas cartas

-Hola Harry-dijo ella para tratar de entablar una conversación

-Hola Hermione-contestó secamente

-Harry pasa algo? Te he notado extraño-dijo ella con preocupación

-No pasa nada-le dijo sin siquiera verla

-Pero entonces por qué te comportas de esa manera tan extraña?

-No me comporto de ninguna manera en especial

-Claro que si Harry, por amor a dios casi ni te veo ahora, nunca salimos y casi ni me hablas, dime qué pasa, de seguro te puedo ayudar

-Déjate de tonterías y lo que yo haga es mi problema, de acuerdo?-le dijo crudamente y le dio la espalda para ir a su habitación

-Harry acaso hice algo que te enojó?-preguntó la chica al borde de las lagrimas-si lo hice te juro que lo siento, pero por favor no me trates así

Cuando Harry pisó el primer escalón de las escaleras, Hermione dejó caer una lagrima y como si la hubiera oído al caer apenas esta impacto en el suelo Harry se detuvo, se volteo a ver a Hermione y vio que las lagrimas habian comenzado a caer, Harry se sintió la peor persona del universo por haber hecho llorar a semejante ángel. Tiró tanto las cartas como los pergaminos a un lado y fue directamente hacia Hermione para envolverla en un abrazo

-Perdóname Hermione, de verdad perdóname, no te quería hacer llorar, eres todo lo que tengo y no me gusta verte triste, por favor hermosa no llores-le decía mientras le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello y le daba leves besos en la cabeza-claro que no estoy enojado contigo, como podría enojarme con una princesa tan preciosa como tú?

-Pero entonces dime que es lo que tienes, dime que ocurrió para que te volvieras así?-le dijo la chica aun dejando caer las lagrimas pero abrazándose con fuerza a su amigo

-Eso es algo que no te puedo decir en este momento, pero te aseguro que lo sabrás en unos días, pero te prometo que cambiaré mi actitud contigo ya que si tengo suerte puede que a partir de hoy pueda estar más relajado-le contestó el quitando las lagrimas con sus pulgares

-De acuerdo pero por qué no me puedes decir?-preguntó la chica pegándose aun más a él ya que no quería separarse un milímetro

-Porque es una sorpresa, ya sabrás que es, por ahora no seas curiosa ya que por mucho que me gustes cuando estás curiosa esta vez no me conviene

Hermione se quedó en blanco al escuchar eso, de seguro había escuchado mal, eso debía ser porque a Harry nunca le gustaría ella, sí, debió haberse confundido. Pero si pensó que estaba confundida hace unos segundos ahora estaba en un laberinto ya que sin razón alguna ni siquiera para él mismo Harry posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de Hermione dándole un caluroso beso que duró alrededor de 15 segundos, pero esos fueron los mejores 15 segundos de su vida. Una vez separados Harry le dijo al oído

-Te quiero mucho y lo sabes-le dio un último beso en la mejilla, tomó las cartas y los pergaminos que había tirado y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto dejando a una muy confundida y pensativa Hermione

Los días continuaron pasando y a pesar de que Harry seguía encerrándose en su habitación sin decirle nada al respecto, si cumplió cuando dijo que cambiara su actitud con ella ya que habian vuelto a hablar como siempre de todo, paseaban por los lagos y ahora Harry hasta le tomaba de la mano o la abrazaba, Hermione sentía como las cosas al fin estaban recobrando su curso hasta que un día después de clase Ron la llamó

-Hermione podemos hablar un minuto?-dijo él indicándole que se quedara en el aula

-Claro Ron, Harry nos vemos más tarde si?

-Claro, lo que diga mi hermosa princesa-le dijo con tono galante

-Oh vamos no digas esas cosas

-Por qué no? Te ves más preciosa cuando te sonrojas, en fin te veo en el lago negro en 15

-Ahí estaré-y se dio la vuelta para ir a hablar con Ron pero Harry la detuvo-que pasa?

-Te estás olvidando de algo muy importante-dijo señalando su mejilla

-Ay pareces un niño pequeño-le ``regaño´´ Hermione pero eso no la detuvo de darle su beso en la mejilla

-Llámame como quieras siempre y cuando no se te olviden mis besos-y dándole él un beso en la frente se retiró

-Qué querías Ron?-preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa de alegría

-Y eso último que fue?-preguntó puesto que había visto la escena del beso que le dio

-Ah, no es nada solo que no le gusta que me vaya sin su beso de despedida. En fin que querías?

-Hermione…. Bueno veras…. Yo….. Es que…. Bueno…. Tu recuerdas que…. Hace unos meses…. Después de la batalla final…. Te pedí que fuéramos novios y me dijiste que no podías porque no me amabas?

-Si-contestó un poco apenada al recordar eso

-Pues yo te quería pedir que me dieras una oportunidad para que me ames, por favor dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz como yo quiero hacerlo, te lo pido Hermione, estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que tú lo estés de mí

Hermione no podía decir nada, por qué le costaba tanto darle una oportunidad a Ron? Ella lo quería eso no lo dudaba, pero no lo amaba, no lo podía amar como amaba al chico de sus sueños, no lo podía amar como amaba a ese chico que tanto le quitaba el aire, no lo podía amar como lo amaba a él, al chico, a su amor, a su chico, a su Harry. Por mucho que quiso convencerse de lo contrario terminó dándose por vencida y aceptando el hecho de la verdad, amaba a Harry con cada fibra de su cuerpo como jamás podría amar a alguien más, poco a poco se fue enamorando de él desde que lo conoció y ahora era demasiado como para ocultarlo, lo amaba con su corazón y por esa misma razón no podía aceptar estar con Ron si amaba a Harry de esa manera

-Lo lamento Ron, en serio que sí pero simplemente no puedo, mi corazón ya tiene dueño y no te pertenece, no sabes cuánto lo siento

-Vaya, esperaba que hubieses cambiado de opinión, pero veo que sigo teniendo la misma suerte que la primera vez, pero aunque sea dime el nombre del suertudo

-Lo siento Ron pero no te lo puedo decir, no quiero ocasionar problemas

-Pues sea quien sea es un chico con suerte, pero por qué no eres pareja de ese chico que tanto amas?

-Porque él no está interesado en mí, pero yo lo amo y por lo tanto mi corazón está guardado solo para él a pesar de que él no lo sepa o lo quiera

-Pues entonces dame una oportunidad para ganarme tu corazón

-Ron….

-Hermione no desearías tener la oportunidad de tener a ese chico para ti y que él te ame? No desearías tener la oportunidad de que se fije en ti y estén juntos? Eso es lo que yo te pido, por lo menos piénsalo, piénsalo estos días y si decides o no darme la oportunidad dímelo el día de navidad, sin importar la decisión que hayas tomado

-Está bien Ron, solo con la condición de que pase lo que pase nuestra amistad quedará intacta, me lo prometes?

-Claro Hermione, nuestra amistad no se verá afectada sin importar que

-En ese caso me retiro, Harry me debe estar esperando-se paró de la silla en la que se había sentado y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta

-Te gusta pasar tiempo con él no es así?-le preguntó antes de que se fuera

-Pues sí, nos la pasamos muy bien juntos

-Ya veo, cuídate Hermione, nos veremos

-Tú también Ron, hasta luego-y salió del salón dejando a Ron en sus pensamientos

-_Como lo sospechaba-_pensó él. Se fue del salón con cierta decepción y se fue rumbo a la sala común

Hermione por su parte se fue muy tranquila al encuentro con su amigo y cuando llegó al lago negro lo vio hablando muy animadamente con el que se había vuelto un gran amigo para ellos, no era nada más y nada menos que Malfoy

-Hola chicos-dijo ella al acercarse al par de chicos

-Pero si es la sangre sucia-dijo Malfoy pero no con ánimo de ofender sino en tono amigable

-Tenía que ser el hurón petulante-dijo ella con una sonrisa y se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó

-Oye desde cuando él tiene los mismos derechos que yo?-preguntó Harry algo celoso de ver a su amiga ser tan cariñosa con Draco

-Oh vamos Harry, Draco tiene el beneficio del abrazo pero tú tienes el abrazó-y se acercó a él y lo abrazo con mucho más cariño que a Draco-y esto-y le dio su beso en la mejilla

-Oye que debo hacer para obtener ese último?-preguntó el rubio

-Ser su amigo durante 8 años y estar dispuesto a dar tu vida por ella-dijo Harry con orgullo mientras que desde atrás la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno aunque sea tengo la mitad completa pero la otra…. 8 años?-Hermione se sonrojo por el comentario ya que Draco acababa de admitir aparte de que quería sus besos que daría la vida por ella. Durante la batalla final la madre de Draco había sido asesinada por Bellatrix y su padre había sido enviado a Azkaban por los Aurores que llegaron, después de este hecho Draco había quedado devastado ya que no tenía a nadie en el mundo que le ofreciera una mano amiga por el hecho de no tener ningún amigo, o eso hasta que Hermione llegó

**Flashback**

Hacía tan solo unos instantes que el maligno Lord Voldemort había sido destruido por Harry y ahora todos se encontraban disfrutando de un momento de paz en el gran comedor, ya que a pesar de todos los caídos, todos acordaron que él no celebrar por lo que ellos habian dado sus vidas sería un insulto a su memoria. Ron se encontraba con su familia sin poder disfrutar ya que el dolor de haber perdido a Fred era insoportable. Hermione se encontraba aferrada al brazo de Harry y este la mantenía abrazada hacia él, Hermione había estado llorando por todo lo que había pasado y por sobre todo por lo mucho que sufrió al creer al chico más importante de su vida muerto. Ellos eran la única familia que tenía el otro ya que el último familiar querido de Harry había muerto hace ya 2 años y Hermione había borrado la memoria de sus padres y por consiguiente no la recordaban

-No sabes cómo me alegra que estés bien Harry, nunca más me separaré de ti ni te dejare hacer esas locuras tuyas, oíste? Nunca más

-Lo importante es que todo salió bien Hermione y que estamos todos juntos, aunque por un momento pensé que….

-No lo pienses si quiera Harry, me atormenta pensar en ello

-De acuerdo-la abrazó más hacia sí y se mantuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que la profesora McGonagall llamó a Harry

-De seguro debe ser para hablarme de qué hacer con la varita de sauco-Harry se puso de pie y ayudó a Hermione a hacerlo. Mientras Harry fue a hablar con la profesora McGonagall Hermione observó detenidamente a un chico que se encontraba solo en una esquina del gran comedor notablemente triste, sin saber quién era Hermione se acercó al chico y grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer a Draco Malfoy

-Malfoy? Que tienes?-preguntó con preocupación

-Vete de aquí Granger, no quiero tu lastima-dijo el rubio conteniendo las lagrimas

-Draco dime que ocurrió? Tus padres están bien?-preguntó ella todavía con preocupación sin importarle el comentario del rubio

-Que te importa? Eso no es asunto tuyo

-Tienes razón no es asunto mío pero me importa porque sé que estas perturbado por algo y quiero saber que

-Y por qué te interesas por mi?

-Porque cuando le entregaste tu varita a Harry para que enfrentara a Voldemort me di cuenta de que no eres tan malo como parecías

-Gracias, supongo, pero igual como sé que no vas a molestarme con lo que te voy a decir?

-Hagamos un trato yo te cuento algo y luego tu me cuentas el por qué estás así, si?

-De acuerdo-se hizo a un lado y le indicó a Hermione que se sentara y esta lo hizo

-Pues como sabrás mis padres son muggles y por tanto serian muy vulnerables si los mortifagos los atacaran, por eso antes de irme con Harry a buscar los horrocruxes yo tuve que…. Borrarles la memoria-soltó rompiendo en llanto y refugiándose en el pecho del rubio el cual confundido por la situación termino abrazándola contra él sin saber por qué-los echo mucho de menos, y sé que así será siempre y que no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo pero es que duele muchísimo-y volvió a estallar en llanto y a refugiarse en el pecho del chico

-Hermione-dijo una voz detrás de Hermione y cuando vio era Harry que se dirigía hacia ellos. Hermione se puso de pie y Harry la abrazó contra él y esta se refugió ahora en el pecho de su amigo

-Que te pasa? Estás bien? Malfoy que le pasó? Le hiciste algo?

-Claro que no Potter es solo que me contó lo que tuvo que hacer con sus padres y le dolió recordarlo-dijo calmadamente el rubio

-Es cierto Hermione?-le preguntó su amigo para poderle ver la cara

-Si Harry descuida, fue solo eso, pero es que….-y viendo que Hermione estaba reprimiendo el llanto Harry la volvió a abrazar contra él

-Llora Hermione, llora todo lo que necesites y desahógate-y eso mismo hizo la castaña, lloró como nunca lo había hecho y se abrazó fuertemente a su amigo. Después de unos minutos Hermione se calmó aunque permaneció abrazada a Harry, le gustaba estar así, se sentía segura

-Oye Granger puede que ni yo mismo me crea lo que lo que voy a decir, pero eres una chica impresionante y muy fuerte, no todos son capaces de hacer eso por un amigo, eres muy admirable-confesó el rubio

-Te lo agradezco mucho Draco, pero dime por qué estabas tan mal hace un momento

-Pues porque….-le costaba mucho decirlo y más aun estando frente a los que unas horas atrás consideraba sus enemigos

-Creo que mejor me voy y así pueden continuar hablando con más tranquilidad-dijo Harry separándose de Hermione

-No Potter, quédate, después de todo se enterarán de igual manera-Draco tomó aire y comenzó-pues lo que pasó fue que como sabrás, mi madre te ayudó a llegar hasta aquí, pues cuando me fui con ella, me lo dijo todo pero no nos dimos cuenta de que mi tía Bellatrix nos había seguido y por eso cuando la escuchó confesarme el hecho de que te salvó, la mató sin piedad y tiró su cadáver por el puente, a mi me lanzó un hechizo pero mi madre conjuró un escudo no verbal justo antes de morir y por eso sobreviví y por esa misma razón volví, porque quería ver que mi tía muriera y después de ver como la madre del pobre…. Digo de Weasley la destruyó pues simplemente me dejé caer aquí-finalizó Draco con su relato

-Pero que hay de tu padre?-preguntó Harry

-El huyó como el propio cobarde que es y siempre ha sido pero creo que los Aurores lo agarraron y me imagino que lo llevaran a Azkaban

Harry y Hermione se encontraban muy impactados por lo que les acababa de contar Draco ya que ambos sabían lo que era no tener a sus padres con ellos

-Vaya Draco lo lamento mucho, sé que no es fácil vivir sin tus padres, créeme he estado así durante toda mi vida, y pues si te sientes solo y quieres hablar con alguien quiero que sepas que en mi tienes un amigo-le dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano

-Lo dices en serio Pot…. Digo Harry?

-Por supuesto Draco, todos merecemos tener a alguien en quien confiar y que nos brinde su amistad y si tu quieres pues la mía está disponible

-Y la mía también Draco, puede que en el pasado no nos hayamos llevado muy bien pero ahora estamos en una nueva época, en una de olvido y perdón, que dices?-dijo Hermione con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-No saben cuánto se los agradezco chicos, de verdad son los mejores y quiero disculparme por todos los malos ratos que les he hecho pasar….

-Olvida eso Draco, esto es borrón y cuenta nueva, que dices, amigos?-y le indicó con los ojos la mano que le había extendido

-Amigos-y tomó la mano de Harry

-Y también me aceptas a mí como tu amiga?-le preguntó Hermione abriendo sus brazos para abrazarlo

-Pues no sé si quiera a una sabelotodo insufrible como amiga-dijo en broma pero recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte de Harry-oye eso duele

-Solo los que somos sus amigos le podemos decir sabelotodo sin que sea un insulto, así que mientras no seas su amigo seguirá siendo un insulto-le digo Harry con una gran sonrisa

-De acuerdo amigos-y abrazó con fuerza a la castaña-ahora sí, sabelotodo insufrible-y volvió a recibir un golpe en su brazo-y eso por qué fue?

-Yo nunca permito que insulten a Hermione ni aunque sean amigos, si no me crees pregúntale a Ron

-Pero tu dijiste…. Harry eso no se vale-dijo el rubio provocando las risas de los tres. A partir de ese día Hermione, Draco y Harry se volvieron muy unidos, y en un dos por tres se podía notar la diferencia en Draco Malfoy como nunca antes, ya que en vez de ser el Draco frío y creído de siempre Malfoy ahora era nada más Draco el chico normal y bromista Malfoy y todo gracias a sus amigos Harry y Hermione

**Fin del Flashback**

**-**Pues si Malfoy son 8 años, así que te toca esperar-dijo Harry aun abrazado a Hermione y dándole otro beso en la mejilla

-Vaya suerte la mía, eso sí que es injusticia, te apartas para ti a la más lista y bonita de las chicas de Hogwarts

-Pues sí, ella es mi Hermione-continuo diciendo con su aire de superioridad

-Y él mi Harry-dijo ella al momento de voltearse y darle un beso en la mejilla a su amigo

-Bueno pero y a mí que me queda?-preguntó con fastidio

-Pues no se qué tal te parezca Ginny Weasley

-Si claro cómo no, la chica más popular del colegio y por sobre todo mi AMIGA, como siquiera se fijaría en mi? Si tiene a tantos miles en el castillo babeando por ella

-Pues porque sé que ahora no está saliendo con nadie y según fuentes confiables está sintiendo cierta atracción a un chico un poco mayor que ella

-Quien? McGlagen?

-Oh por las barbas de Merlín Draco eres tu-dijo Hermione cansada de la lentitud de su amigo

-En serio?

-Si bobo, cuando quedé con ella de que no continuaríamos la relación me dijo que estaba muy interesada en ti

-En serio? Lo juras?

-Que si hurón, ve por ella

-Tiene razón Draco, hazlo ahora, no pierdas tiempo-le impulsó Hermione

-Tienen razón, voy a invitarla a salir-y salió disparado en dirección al castillo pero volvió con la misma rapidez que se fue hasta llegar a sus amigos-y si no quiere salir?

-Si va a querer Draco deja de preocuparte-le animó su amigo

-Bueno ahora si voy-volvió a correr en dirección al castillo y se regresó nuevamente

-Ahora qué?-preguntó Hermione

-Les importaría echarme una mano?-preguntó con un poco de pena

-Como?-preguntó Harry sin saber cómo podría ayudar a su amigo

-Hagámoslo una cita doble, tu y Hermione y Ginny y yo, así no sentiría tanta presión, me ayudan? Porfa, porfa-les pidió poniéndoles ojitos tristes

-Eres patético Draco-le dijo Hermione aguantando la risa que le daba ver a Malfoy en ese plan

-Insúltame todo lo que quieras Hermione simplemente ayúdenme si?

-Que dices Harry, lo ayudamos?

Harry se separo un poco de Hermione, tomó su mano y le preguntó-Hermione quisieras tener una cita conmigo?-la chica se sonrojo un poco ya que no esperaba que fuera a hacer eso a pesar que la cita sería más que todo para Draco y Ginny

-Claro Harry-contestó ella gritando de alegría en su interior ya que a pesar que fuera una cita para ayudar a su amigo tendría una cita con el chico que amaba

-Oye te importaría que fuéramos a una cita doble? Lo que pasa es que un amigo mío necesita un empujón con una chica, ya que es muy lento

Hermione tenía que aguantar la risa por la situación y por sobre todo por la cara de Draco

-Claro Harry, no hay problema, después de todo hay chicos que son tan lentos y bobos que necesitan mucha ayuda-dijo la castaña provocando las risas de su no…. Amigo…. De su amigo

-Oye eso no es gracioso Hermione

-A mi si me causó gracia-dijo Harry apoyando a su nov…. Amiga

-Harry para ti todo lo que hace Hermione es digno de admiración, hasta cuando estornuda sonríes

El chico se sonrojo bastante ya que lo que Draco había dicho era cierto

-Bueno Draco por que no vas a decirle a Ginny lo de la cita?-le preguntó Harry para zafarse de la situación

-Claro, nos vemos luego-y otra vez fue en dirección al castillo pero esta vez no regresó. Hermione y Harry se quedaron unos minutos en silencio viendo el lago abrazados hasta que Hermione habló

-Oye, de verdad te gusta cuando estornudo?-preguntó con un poco de vergüenza

Harry se sonrojo con la pregunta pero contestó-Bueno es que cuando cierras los ojos así de fuerte y arrugas la frente te ves encantadora-le digo abrazándola por detrás

-Y cuando no lo hago no?-le preguntó con algo de malicia ya que Harry en decenas de ocasiones le había dicho que ella era la chica más hermosa de todo Hogwarts pero Hermione no se cansaba de oírlo

-Sabes muy bien que para mi eres la chicas más hermosa y perfecta que ha pisado Hogwarts-le dijo dándole un pequeño beso por detrás de la oreja

-Lo sé pero me fascina que me lo digas-se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a Harry con fuerza. Como podía no enamorarse de un chico tan perfecto como Harry? era noble, amistoso, leal, confiable y muy cariñoso. Lo que Hermione no notaba es que Harry era todo eso con todos excepto por lo último, ese cariño estaba reservado solo para ella-Harry?

-Si?

-Me puedes prometer algo?

-Que cosa?

-Que sin importar lo que pase en el futuro, sin importar con cuantas chicas tú puedas salir o con cuantos chicos yo salga nada cambiara entre nosotros. Prométeme que nunca me olvidaras y que siempre me querrás aunque sea un poco

Harry la abrazó con más fuerza aun y le contestó-no necesitas que te lo prometa porque así será siempre Hermione, no importa si en el futuro encuentro a una chica que me guste, yo jamás te dejaré de querer, eres la persona a la que más quiero en la tierra y te juro que así será siempre

-O al menos hasta que encuentres a la chica que sea la indicada para ti

-No Hermione, aunque saliera con cualquier chica nunca podría quererla más que a ti, tú eres mi corazón y jamás dejaré de quererte, solo tu ocupas el puesto de la persona que más quiero y ese puesto nada ni nadie te lo quitara por mucho que lo intente

-Hablas en serio Harry?

-Claro que si, tu eres mi Hermione y yo tu Harry, somos parte del otro Hermione, o por lo menos tu eres parte de mí

-Tú también lo eres de mí y te juro aquí y ahora que nadie nos separara nunca, estaremos juntos siempre-y se volvieron a envolver en un fuerte, amoroso y amistoso abrazo, era increíble el hecho de que ellos no fueran pareja pero se querían y amaban mucho más que una a pesar de no querer confesar lo ultimo

Draco por su parte llegó al castillo y apenas entró, una mano se lo llevó directo al armario de escobas más cercano. Cuando entraron Ginny Weasley se quitó la capa de invisibilidad de Harry

-Al fin llegas-y lo tomó del rostro y lo besó con pasión-te he estado esperando-le dijo después del beso

-Lo sé Gin y lo siento, pero ya llegué-y la besó esta vez él

-Estoy fastidiada de que no podamos hacer esto en público, odio tener que esconderme

-Ginny ambos acordamos que usaríamos mi ``inseguridad por quererte como mi novia´´ para ayudarlo. Pero descuida, en unos días ya podremos dejar de actuar

-Que hiciste Draco?-preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Quisieras tener una cita doble Ginny?-le preguntó sonriéndole también

-Una cita doble eh? Claro me fascinaría

-Bien será este fin de semana en hosmade. Por ahora debo irme-Draco fue a abrir la puerta del armario pero Ginny lo detuvo

-Antes de que te vayas-y lo volvió a besar con fuerza-para el camino-Draco sonrió, abrió un poco la puerta, vio que nadie viniera y Salió con Ginny detrás usando la capa de Harry

Harry y Hermione entraron al castillo abrazados como siempre, cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría que era una pareja de novios pero para todos los que habitaban Hogwarts era muy conocida la estrecha amistad que los unía y no les parecía raro verse abrazados con tanto cariño, o verlos dándose constantemente besos en las mejilla, incluso el día del cumpleaños de Hermione cuando Harry la besó por primera vez y frente a todos ellos a ninguno le pareció extraño o indebido. Iban caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos sin decir una palabra hasta que Harry decidió romper el silencio a pesar que este no era incomodo

-Oye Hermione que piensas hacer para navidad?

-Pues no sé, creo que este año nada, después de todo me parece que no tiene sentido celebrarlo sin mis padres-los ojos se le humedecieron pero no lloró hace tiempo que su amigo Harry la había ayudado a superarlo

-Hermione discúlpame-dijo Harry deteniéndose

-Disculparte por qué Harry?

-Porque soy el culpable de que le hayas borrado la memoria a tus padres, si no hubieses querido venir conmigo te hubieses podido ir con ellos, compartir con ellos y no correr riegos, pero por mí ahora ellos no están aquí contigo, si tan solo no hubieses decidió ir conmigo, si hubieras pensado en ti en vez de en mi

-Eso jamás lo haré Harry, nunca dejaré de pensar en ti antes que en mi, al igual que tu siempre piensas en mi antes que en ti o no?-le dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa

-Sí pero Hermione, si tan solo….

-Si tan solo nada Harry, yo te acompañé porque te quiero, porque eres mi amigo y la persona más especial en mi vida, lo hice porque quise no porque me obligaste, puede que me duela el hecho de que mis padres no estén conmigo y siempre me pregunto dónde estarán o como estarán, incluso me llegue a preguntar como serian las cosas si hubiese hecho lo que me dijiste, pero siempre llego a la conclusión de que no me arrepiento ya que nunca en la vida me hubiese podido perdonar el hecho de abandonarte en el momento que más me necesitaste, Harry yo no te culpo de nada de lo que pasó y nunca lo haré y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo por estar contigo y ayudarte lo haría encantada, así que no te preocupes por eso si?

-Claro Hermione, sabes eres la mejor chica que he conocido y para mi es un honor llamarme tu amigo….

-Mejor amigo Harry-esas palabras aunque no lo pareció le dolieron a ambos

-Hermione?

-Sí?

-Puedo besarte?-preguntó bastante apenado por esa petición pero no lo podía evitar, tenía la necesidad de hacerlo

-Desde cuando debes pedir mi permiso para hacerlo?-le dijo la chica sonriéndole

-Es que me refiero a un beso de verdad, en los labios-Hermione sonrió aun más, enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y le dijo

-Repito la pregunta, desde cuando necesitas mi permiso para hacerlo?-Harry sonrió por el comentario y acabó con la distancia que separaba sus labios, no podía ni quería entender por qué pero ese beso realmente lo necesitaba y lo estaba disfrutando y a pesar de que estaba besando a su mejor amiga, la que en un momento consideró su hermana no podía evitar sentirse encantado por ese beso que estaban compartiendo, los otros dos besos habian sido solo acciones espontaneas por parte de Harry pero esta vez Hermione le estaba correspondiendo, significaba que ella también estaba disfrutando, y lo que más le extrañaba es que no sentía que fuera incorrecto lo que hacía sino todo lo contrario, sentía que así es como debía ser desde siempre, y aunque a Harry le costaba admitirlo desde hacia tiempo había dejado de ver a Hermione como una hermana o amiga y la veía como una chica, como la más hermosa y perfecta de la tierra. Cuando al fin separaron sus labios ambos estaban enormemente felices por lo que les acababa de acontecer

-Yo tenía razón-dijo Hermione

-Sobre qué?-le preguntó Harry sin entender

-Cuando te dije que el beso tuyo debió ser más que satisfactorio, en quinto cuando besaste a Cho

-En serio? Pues en realidad ese no se compara con este que te acabo de dar, de hecho ningún otro beso que le haya dado a ninguna chica…. Bueno mejor dicho a Ginny ya que fue con la única otra chica con la que salí jamás fue de este tipo

-Entonces debo sentirme halagada por recibir semejante regalo tan especial?-preguntó ella entrelazando sus manos con las de Harry

-Pues sí, tal vez-contestó Harry alzando las manos de Hermione y besándoselas como a una princesa

-Vamos a la sala común sí? Estoy cansada de tanto estar parada

-Claro vamos-y aun sin explicarse el por qué pero sin detenerse a pensar Harry le robó otro beso a la chica. Una vez llegaron a su sala de Premio Anual se acostaron en él gran sofá abrazados y con las manos aún entrelazadas

-Oye Harry tu qué piensas hacer en Navidad?-le preguntó Hermione colocando su cabeza en el hombro del chico

-Pues los Weasley me invitaron a que la pasara con ellos para que no estuviera solo en mi mansión de Grimmauld Place pero tenía pensado quedarme ahí y pasarla contigo ya que como ambos estaríamos solo sería mejor si celebrábamos los dos juntos, no te parece?

-Me parece excelente Harry, pero los Weasley ya te invitaron y sería descortés no ir

-Pero no quiero que estés sola Hermione, yo quiero estar contigo, oye y se le pido a Molly que te deje venir?

-Oh vamos Harry, es una ocasión para estar en familia y….

-Exacto Hermione, tu eres mi familia por lo tanto contigo es con quien debo estar, de igual manera dudo que a Molly le moleste que vayas, siempre le gusta verte ahí

-Está bien Harry, pero si dice que no…..

-Yo no voy y me quedo festejando contigo y se acabó la discusión

-Y desde cuando tú decides cuando se….-pero Harry la silencio con un delicado beso en los labios que hizo que Hermione olvidara lo que iba a decir. Permanecieron ahí durante un buen rato, luego Harry escribió la carta a la señora Weasley para luego hacer que Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore que al morir él y después de que Harry perdiera a hedwig pasó a ser propiedad del chico, se la entregara

-Recuerda dársela a Molly y esperar respuesta-el ave asintió y Harry le acarició la cabeza-prefieres volar esta vez? Recuerda lo que paso la vez anterior-la ocasión anterior cuando Harry mandó a Fawkes a entregar un recado este se incineró y reapareció en la habitación de su amigo Ron en una bola de llamas la cual aparte de quemar la carta que traía le quemo la ropa al chico

El fénix asintió y desplegó sus alas

-Descuida de seguro luego le agarras el truco para no quemarlo-el ave se le quedó viendo dando a entender que no le había gustado el comentario-oye no te molestes, ahora-abrió la ventana-cuídate pequeño-el fénix le dio unos piquetes cariñosos en el dedo y salió por la ventana rumbo a la madriguera

El resto de la semana pasó tranquila y normal, lo único que se le había hecho incomodo a Hermione fue el hecho de que Ron se enteró de la cita que tendría ella con Harry y pues no le había hecho mucha gracia

-Hola Ron-dijo Hermione cuando llegó a su lado en el comedor

-Hola-dijo él secamente

-Te pasa algo?-preguntó extrañada por la forma de contestarle de su amigo

-No, nada pero por lo visto la oportunidad que te pedí se la estás dando es a Harry no?

-De que hablas Ron?-preguntó la chica confundida

-No te hagas la inocente Hermione, se lo de tu cita con Harry, y que crees que no les he visto? Desde hace tiempo que se nota que entre ustedes hay algo más que amistad

-Ron Harry es mi amigo igual que tú, solo que….-se calló ya que estaba a punto de decirle que a él si lo amaba

-Solo que qué?-preguntó claramente enojado

-Tú siempre has sabido que me la llevo mejor con Harry que contigo, él y yo siempre hemos tenido un lazo muy especial Ron

-Pero él no te ama Hermione, yo sí, por qué te cuesta tanto darme una oportunidad de demostrarlo?

-Ron yo no pongo en duda lo que sientes por mí pero entiende que yo no puedo corresponderte y aceptar ser tu novia seria mentirme a mí misma, y eso es algo que me niego a hacer, lo siento Ron pero es así

-Aunque sea piénsalo hasta Navidad si?

-Si Ron pero dudo que mi decisión cambie

-Solo piénsalo si?

-Está bien

-Bueno por ahora yo me retiro para dormir un rato-justo cuando él e iba a parar Harry llego por detrás de Hermione y le tapo los ojos

-Quien soy-dijo haciendo una muy buena imitación de Draco Malfoy

-Hola Harry-dijo ella con seguridad

-Maldita sea como lo supiste? Imité casi a la perfección a Draco

-Yo conozco muy bien a mi Harry-y se levantó, lo abrazó y le beso la mejilla, hecho que le dolió a Ron y se retiró de ahí

-Que hablaban?-preguntó el chico con curiosidad

-Nada, cosas sin mucha importancia ahora

-En serio? A mí me pareció que si tenía importancia, anda dímelo-y le puso ojos tristes

-Harry ahora no porfa-le pidió la chica ya que se sentiría incomoda diciéndole al chico que amaba que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella

-Está bien, si no quieres decirme no me lo digas-le dijo pero no en forma molesta sino comprensiva

-No Harry, no es que no te quiera decir, es que….

-Hermione no te preocupes, no me voy a molestar porque tengas un secreto que no me puedas contar, pues para eso son los secretos

-Pero entre tú y yo no tenemos secretos, así que te lo diré

-Hermione si no te sientes cómoda contándomelo no te preocupes que no me voy a molestar

-Pero yo te lo quiero decir-afirmó ella ya que no quería tener secretos con Harry o que él se enterara de otra forma y hubiese un malentendido. Aunque que malentendido podía haber? Después de todo no eran una pareja pero ella sabía que le molestaría enterarse de eso por otra persona que no fuera ella misma

-Está bien, pero que conste que no te estoy obligando

-Descuida Harry, te lo diré porque quiero. La cosa es que como recordarás, Ron después de la batalla final me pidió que fuera su novia, te acuerdas?-el chico asintió. Claro que lo recordaba, por alguna razón se sintió tan preocupado de que ella aceptara ya que pensó que se alejaría de él-bueno el asunto es que me pidió una nueva oportunidad, me dijo que me amaba y que quiere que le dé una oportunidad para que él sea a quien yo ame

A Harry se le congeló el corazón con tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera ya que lo más probable es que el tiempo que pasaban juntos se viera reducido por el hecho de que Hermione tendría novio y le prestaría más atención a él

-Y tu se la piensas dar?-preguntó ocultando la preocupación en su voz

-De verdad me gustaría poder dársela-Harry sintió como el alma se le iba con esa última frase-pero no puedo-y volvió con esta

-Y por qué?-puede que la respuesta no le fuera a gustar pero debía saberlo

-Porque hay un chico que yo amo y pues…. No puedo engañarme a mi misma saliendo con Ron, además al final terminaría lastimándolo

Harry se sentía devastado, Hermione amaba a otro y obviamente si no le había dado una oportunidad a Ron de ser el dueño de su corazón a él tampoco se la daría, ya que por mucho que había tratado de convencerse de que no era así al final tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que amaba a Hermione con su alma y su corazón

-Y quien es el afortunado?-preguntó aunque sin saber por qué, ya que si lo conocía sería capaz de hasta matarlo, pero no lo haría porque si Hermione lo amaba él no impediría que ella fuera feliz

-Eso no te lo puedo decir, pero igual no importa él no está enamorado de mí, nunca se ha interesado en mí más que como una amiga-y no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía al estar hablando sobre el chico que amaba con ese mismo chico

-Pues es un gran idiota, tiene a la chica perfecta y no se ha dado cuenta

Hermione sonrió más por el hecho de que Harry se estuviera insultando a sí mismo sin darse cuenta

-Bueno pero aunque sea me conformo con ser su amiga. Pero ahora que me doy cuenta, por qué siempre terminamos hablando de mí? Dime qué hay de ti Harry, no hay ninguna chica que interese a esta linda cabecita?-le dijo introduciendo sus dedos por su alborotado cabello

-Pues no, por ahora no me interesa mantener una relación, me conformo con tener a mi chica especial conmigo para estar feliz-y la tomó de la cintura pegándola más a él

-Harry eres todo un amor, pero vamos puede que conmigo te sientas bien, pero de seguro que con una chica que fuese tu pareja podrías sentirte completamente feliz

-Es que yo no necesito nada más que estar contigo para estar feliz, tú me haces feliz Hermione, siempre lo has hecho

-Pues espero siempre poder hacerlo, de verdad no te importa no tener novia?

-Siempre y cuando tu y yo nos mantengamos juntos, nada más me importa, sabes que te adoro Hermione y eres lo único que me hace falta para ser feliz

-Yo también te quiero demasiado Harry, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, le agradeceré eternamente a Trevor el haberse perdido en el tren hace ya 8 años

-Yo también, bueno me retiro, quedé con Draco de dar unas vueltas por el castillo, oye quieres venir? O sigues odiando las alturas?

-Pues las sigo odiando pero si estoy contigo puedo estar más tranquila, pero igual no quiero molestarlos

-Oh vamos, sabes que tú nunca molestas con tu presencia

-Bueno iré en 30 minutos

-Te espero ahí entonces

-Por cierto no se te olvide que mañana tenemos nuestra cita

-Jamás se me olvidaría un día tan especial-se paró, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró. Hermione sonrió por el hecho de que Harry considerará una cita con ella un día especial. El resto del día pasó muy entretenido para Hermione, increíblemente disfrutó el paseo que Harry le dio en escoba y agradeció que Ginny hubiera ido con Draco para que así el chico no se sintiera descuadrado

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban Hermione en su habitación buscando que ponerse y la que se había vuelto su mejor amiga y confidente

-Vamos Hermione, con lo que sea le encantaras a Harry, ahora deja de preocuparte-le dijo su amiga Luna Lovegood que era la única chica a la cual Hermione le había confesado su amor por Harry a parte de Ginny la cual lo había descubierto por si misma

-Pero quiero dejarlo impresionado Luna, es la primera y quizás única cita que tendré con Harry

-Ay por dios, ya han salido en más de una ocasión juntos

-Sí pero esto será una cita, y aunque hace tiempo que perdí las esperanzas por Harry, no puedo evitar intentar lo que sea porque se fije en mí

-Pues siéndote sincera amiga, si no se ha fijado en ti en estos 8 años pues me parece difícil que lo haga ahora, pero sabes que pienso?

-Si Luna se que piensas que Harry si está enamorado de mí, me los has dicho desde que te conocí en 5to año

-Bueno en ese entonces era solo una teoría pero desde que se acabó la batalla contra Voldemort me di cuenta de que era verdad, pero ustedes son tan bobos que ninguno de los dos se atreve a confesarle al otro sus sentimientos

-Igual yo no creo eso, sino Harry ya me lo hubiera dicho

-Y que no crees que el hecho de que le dijiste que estás enamorada de un chico lo haga pensar que hay otro en su camino y que no tiene oportunidades?

-Da igual Luna, no creo que él esté interesado en mí

-Como digas Hermione, pero si está interesado en ti, se hacen pareja y se cansan y tienen hijos, aparte de que te diré muchas veces te lo dije seré la dama de honor en la boda, además de que también lo seré madrina de los niños

-Luna si me llego a casar con Harry como tú dices, me apuntaré a la próxima expedición que vayan a hacer en busca de Nargles y todo eso y te ayudaré a encontrarlos, es más admitiré por el profeta que tu Luna Lovegood siempre has tenido razón acerca de la existencia de esos seres y admitiré que yo estaba equivocada

-Pues más le vale al tonto de Harry que se dé cuenta de que tu también lo amas para al fin poderte decir te lo dije en muchas ocasiones

-Como quieras Luna, por qué no me dices cual usar en mi cita con Harry?

-Usa ese conjunto negro, a Harry se le caerá la mandíbula

-Pero no es muy simple?

-Hermione, Harry no te quiere por usar cosas atrevidas, te quiere por ser como eres y nada más

-Tienes razón Luna, usaré este-tomó el conjunto y se le quedó viendo-esperemos que tengas razón

-La tengo Hermione, ahora deja los nervios, báñate y vístete

-Está bien-y la chica fue al baño para tomar una ducha

En la otra habitación de Premio Anual se encontraban Harry y Draco buscando que ponerse para sus citas

-Maldita sea, no encuentro nada, parezco un payaso con todo-decía Harry desesperado

-Oh vamos no exageres, sabes que le encantas a Hermione con lo que uses sin importar qué

-Sigues con esa idea de que ella me ama? Eres terco

-No terco Harry listo, por qué demonios te cuesta aceptar que Hermione te ama?

-Pues porque me dijo que amaba a otro chico y si fuera yo ella me lo habría dicho

-Ah sí claro, porque es muy común que tu mejor amiga se te acerque y de repente te diga`` Hola Harry como estas? Sabes te amo con todo el corazón´´ por favor viejo, si tu no muestras interés ella tampoco lo hará, las mujeres son más complicadas que el Quidditch

-En eso tienes razón, oye que tal este?

-Que se yo Harry? no pretendes que te digas que te ves como todo un príncipe o sí?

-De solo pensar en esa posibilidad me dan nauseas

-Pues entonces simplemente concéntrate en escoger uno y ya, además también deberías de seguir tu propio consejo y declararte a Hermione como lo pienso hacer yo…

-Draco ya hablamos sobre esto, Hermione no está enamorada de mi, ama a otro y yo me conformo con ser su amigo

-Como tu digas Harry pero sigo pensando que ambos son unos cabezas duras por no decirle al otro lo que sienten

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo, eres muy terco lo sabías?

-Tú eres más terco que yo

-Vete al cuerno Malfoy-dijo lanzándole una almohada

-Por qué no me enseñas el camino Potter?-y se la devolvió dándole justo en la cara. Estuvieron jugando como los propios niños pequeños hasta que al fin decidieron ducharse y alistarse. Una vez vestidos Draco se fue a esperar a Ginny en la entrada del castillo y Harry se quedó a esperar a que Hermione bajara. Pasaron dos minutos hasta que Luna bajo, se acercó a Harry y le dijo

-Ahí viene tu princesa-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro dando saltitos como siempre, después de que Harry viera como su extraña amiga rubia se fuera volteo para continuar esperando a Hermione pero no fue necesario ya que se encontraba bajando las escaleras y a Harry no le podía parecer más hermosa la muchacha, iba vestida normal con un conjunto negro muy simple, pero a él le parecía que nunca se había visto más hermosa

-Hola Harry, perdona la tardanza-lo saludo su amiga pero este no contestó-Harry estás bien?

-Te ves, muy preciosa Hermione-dijo cuando pudo recobrar la conciencia

-Pues gracias Harry, tu también te ves muy apuesto-se terminó de acercar al chico y le besó la mejilla-vamos?

-Ehm…. Si claro-tomó la mano de Hermione y salieron de su sala común a esperar a Ginny y Draco en la entrada del castillo. Cuando llegaron Draco ya estaba ahí y solo pasó un minuto antes de que Ginny llegara

-Hola chicos, perdón por la demora, vamos?-Draco quedó impactado por lo hermosa que se veía Ginny

-Guao Gin, te ves realmente bella

-Gracias Draco, vamos entonces?

-Claro-contestó Harry, tomó a Hermione de la mano y empezaron a caminar tumbo a hosmade con Ginny y Draco detrás. Primero fueron a almorzar donde platicaron animadamente los 4, luego los chicos complacieron a sus damas llevándolas a que vieran túnicas y vestidos siempre y cuando ellas los acompañaran después a ver la tienda de deportes. Para Draco ver tantas túnicas fue realmente tedioso pero para Harry, ver a su hermosa castaña desfilarle todo ese montón de túnicas y vestidos fue algo único. Al fin salieron y se dirigieron a la tienda de deportes

-Con cual crees que me veo mejor, el rosado claro o el azul oscuro?-le preguntó Hermione a Harry siguiendo los consejos que Ginny le había dado para verificar el interés de un chico por una chica

-Sabes que me pareces preciosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas-se le acerco al oído y le dijo-aunque con el azul oscuro se acentúa bastante tu hermosa figura-y le dio un pequeño beso que provocó una risilla por parte de Hermione

Los chicos entraron en la tienda de deportes y Ginny detuvo a Hermione para hablar con ella

-Que te dijo cuando le preguntaste de los vestidos?-le preguntó ella con mucha curiosidad

-Me dijo que le parecía preciosa con cualquier cosa que me pusiera

-Una respuesta típica, aunque bastante tierna ya que por lo general dicen bonita en vez de preciosa, pero que te dijo cuando se te acercó? Y no me digas que lo hizo nada más para besarte porque conozco bien esa cercanía

-Bueno él…. Dijo que el azul hacia que se acentuara mi hermosa figura-admitió algo avergonzada de repetir las palabras de su nov…. Amigo

-Perfecto, significa que realmente te estuvo prestando atención, ahora tú debes fingir interés en lo que sea que él esté hablando con Draco

-Pero Ginny, Harry y yo solo somos amigos….

-Amigo el ratón del queso Granger, hasta un ciego puede ver que ustedes tienen más que una amistad, por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?

-Pues porque no creo que Harry se vaya a fijar en una chica como yo Gin, por eso

-Pero Hermione tu eres muy hermosa, no debes subestimarte a ti misma, es que acaso no ves la cara de bobo que tiene Harry siempre que está cerca de ti?

-En serio?

-Si Hermione, estoy segura, debes arriesgarte un poco más si lo quieres a tu lado

-Gracias por los consejos Ginny, eres una gran amiga

-Para eso estamos o no? Ahora recuerda mostrar interés que ahí vienen-y vieron a Harry y Draco acercándose a la salida con un vendedor detrás

-Vamos señor Potter llévesela por favor-le dijo el vendedor ofreciéndole lo que al parecer era una escoba de carreras nueva

-No tengo el dinero ahora para pagarle, ya le dije que si deja ir a Gringotts buscaré dinero y se la pagaré

-Pero no quiero que me la pague, ya se lo dije, quiero que se la lleve, es un regalo

-Pero es la nueva Saeta Infierno, no me la puede regalar así como así, es la más cara y ni siquiera ha sido sacada a la venta

-Pues llévesela como una forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho-insistió el anciano vendedor ofreciéndole la escoba

-Pero que ganará usted a cambio?

-Bromea? Si usted les dice a sus amigos que adquirió esa escoba en mi tienda en un dos por tres tendré más galeones de los que he ganado en 5 años, por favor señor Potter-y nuevamente le extendió la escoba

-Está bien me la llevaré-aceptó al fin

-Esplendido señor Potter, déjeme y le traigo los complementos

-Complementos?

-Pues sí, una escoba de carreras como esa viene con un rastrillo especial para las ramas, un equipo de limpieza, guantes profesionales, tobilleras y coderas. Además también vienen las bludgers y quaffles profesionales con veracidad ajustable y ni que decir la platinum snitch (sé que en realidad es snitch plateada pero yo soy un dilema XD)

-Bueno…. Yo…. Ehm…. Gracias

-No hay por qué señor Potter-el anciano tomó la caja con los complementos de la escoba y se los dio a Harry-que tenga buen día

-Que fue todo eso?-le preguntó Hermione confundida

-Pues desde que entramos nos trató de regalar casi toda la tienda, a Draco le dio una Saeta de Fuego y como pueden ver a mi me dio la nueva Saeta Infierno

-No entiendo por qué no la querías aceptar Harry, esa era nada más para promocionar las escobas futuras de los jugadores de los mundiales, ni siquiera los profesionales tendrán una sino hasta dentro de 2 o 3 años

-Pero no me siento bien aceptando algo que no he pagado

-Por favor Harry, después de todo lo que has hecho por qué no aceptarlo?

-Porque no siento que me lo merezca

-Pero te lo mereces-le dijo esta vez Hermione

-Tú crees?

-No creo, no sé Harry, tú te has sacrificado por todos y es justo que te devuelvan el favor

-Pues si tu lo dices, en ese caso supongo que no hay problema con quedarme con la escoba, bueno les apetecen unas cervezas de mantequilla? O vamos a la tienda de George?

-Pues ustedes adelántense, yo quiero ver un poco más de ropa

-Más? Ginny compraste más que Harry, Hermione y yo juntos-dijo Draco con clara cara de fastidio

-Oye no seas malo, acompáñame si? Así sabré con que me veo bonita y con qué no?

-Siempre te ves muy bonita Gin, pero igual iré contigo, me gusta verte desfilando-tomó la mano de la pelirroja y fueron rumbo a otra tienda

-Oye permíteme y te la guardo-Hermione tomo la escoba negra y la guardó en su pozo sin fondo…. Perdón bolso

-Cada vez que haces eso me sigo impresionando-le dijo al momento de abrazarla y emprender su camino a las tres escobas

-Hacen buena pareja no?-le dijo Hermione a Harry mientras iban a mitad de camino a las tres escobas en busca de las cervezas de mantequilla

-Sí, supongo que sí. Oye Hermione….

-Si Harry?

-Por qué no me quieres decir quién es el chico que tanto amas?-preguntó dispuesto a descubrir si era o no él

-Porque si te lo dijera tal vez las cosas cambiarían mucho

-Pero por qué? Acaso tan mal me cae?

-Pues no exactamente

-Oye dame una pista

-Por favor Harry, esta vez sí prefiero guardarme el secreto

-Dijiste que entre nosotros no los había

-Harry no me hagas sentir mal, dijiste que no te molestarías en caso de que me guardara un secreto

-No recuerdo haberlo dicho-dijo un poco enojado ya que quería saber de una vez por todas quien era ese tipo-es que acaso ya no confías en mi?

-Harry James Potter Evans no vuelvas a decir eso, sabes que confío plenamente en ti, pero….

-Está bien Hermione, no te obligaré pero si algún día decides decírmelo estaré dispuesto a escucharte

-De acuerdo Harry, vamos por las cervezas? Yo invito

-Eso sí que no, no dejare que mi princesa pague mi bebida, yo las pagaré

-Pero por qué no? Cada vez que salimos a alguna parte nunca me dejas pagar nada, todos mis vestidos los pagaste tú

-Te tardabas mucho en sacar los galeones-se excusó

-No importa, yo quiero pagar esta vez

-Pero que caballero seria si dejará que mi princesa pague?

-Harry deja de decir esas cosas que me sonrojo-dijo la chica casualmente sonrojándose

-Que tiene de malo? Te ves muy bonita cuando te sonrojas ya te lo he dicho, tus mejillas se ven encantadoras-y le besó ma mejilla izquierda-el tono rojo les va bien-y le besó la derecha- vamos por las cervezas y yo las pagaré y no discutiré

-Eres terrible Harry-dijo ella abrazándose a él

-Igual así me quieres-y continuaron su ruta a las tres escobas donde a pesar de todos los intento de Hermione por evitarlo, Harry terminó pagando las bebidas. Cuando estaban a punto de salir Fawkes llegó en una llamarada de fuego

-Fawkes, pensé que algo te había pasado, hace ya varios días que te envié y no habías vuelto, aunque sea esta vez no quemaste la carta-el fénix empezó a darle picotazos a Harry en la cabeza-oh vamos era un chiste, déjame leer lo que dice la carta si?-el fénix asintió y se posó sobre el hombro de Harry

_Querido Harry_

_Lamento no haberte respondido antes pero no había tenido chance, estuve muy ocupada aquí en la casa los últimos días, pero en fin con respecto a tu petición, que clase de pregunta es esa? Hermione no tiene que pedir permiso para venir aquí, ella es totalmente bienvenida, ella es parte de la familia así que dile que la esperaremos con gusto_

_Espero ansiosa a que lleguen y poder celebrar nuestra primera navidad libre de Voldemort_

_Cuídense mucho y con cariño, Molly Weasley_

-Ves Hermione te dije que Molly no se molestaría, a ella le fascina tenerte allá

-Bueno tienes razón, oye vamos a buscar a Draco y Ginny

-No nos busquen que ya estamos aquí-anunció Draco llevando las bolsas de Ginny y por muy raro que pareciera solo tenía las que ya habían visto

-Vaya Ginny veo que no compraste nada más-dijo Hermione fijándose en las bolsas

-Sí, empezó a ver cientos y cientos de vestidos y ninguno le convenció

-Deja de quejarte Draco, te gustó verme con ese montón de vestidos

-Porque te veías muy bonita pero fue fastidioso que tuviera que ver una y otra, y otra prenda

-Típico de hombres, no saben apreciar el noble arte de las compras-dijo Ginny con fastidio

-Típico de chicas pasar 5 horas viendo cosas para al final no comprar nada….-contestó el rubio

-Igual ustedes no pueden vivir sin nosotras-y el rubio enrojeció por el hecho de ser cierto (a quien demonios podemos engañar, son insoportables y sin ellas seriamos un desastre)-pero en fin, de que hablaban ustedes antes de que llegáramos?

-Pues más que todo que tu mamá dio autorización para que Hermione fuera a la madriguera a pasar navidad

-Autorización para qué? Hermione es tan bienvenida en esa casa como cualquier Weasley –afirmó Ginny

-Igual no quería ir sin avisarles

-Siempre Hermione la niña buena, no me extraña que mi madre la adore-agregó la pelirroja

-Bueno ya por qué no volvemos al castillo? Es tarde

-Pero no deben temer si tienen a sus caballeros de brillante armadura-dijo Malfoy con tono arrogante

-Huy si con Harry con nosotros si me puedo sentir a salvo-atacó Ginny

-Con Harry? y yo que soy-preguntó el rubio ofendido

-Eres nuestro comodín

-Ok creo que no pertenezco a este plan y mejor me voy-anunció el rubio

-Oh vamos Draco, no seas así fue solo una broma

-Hasta luego chicos-se fue directo a la puerta y Ginny olvidando el por qué su relación no había salido a relucir, lo alcanzó rápidamente, hizo que se volteara y lo besó con pasión y deseo

-Sabes que tu eres mi mas reluciente y querido caballero-le dijo una vez separados

-G…. Gi….. Ginny-dijo entrecortadamente Draco

-Qué pasa?

-Me besaste

-Pues si y qué?-la Weasley analizó un momento cual era el problema de haber besado a su novio y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en público y que había olvidado el plan de ellos para ayudar a Harry con Hermione-huy diablos, creo que la regué-le dijo en susurro para que solo él oyera

Ambos se decidieron a ver a sus amigos y cuando lo hicieron estos tenían caras de asombro pero de gusto también

-Vaya, creo que la cita les sirvió de mucho-anunció el ojiverde

-Igual era de esperarse, felicidades chicos-dijo Hermione abrazándolos

-Bueno pero antes de irnos debemos ir a la tienda a visitar a George no creen?-dijo la pequeña Weasley

-Tienes razón Gin-concedió Harry-hace semanas que no vamos a su tienda de bromas

-Pues a que esperamos entonces?-tomó la mano del que ya era su oficial novio y salió directo a la tienda de bromas de su hermano con sus amigos detrás

-Vaya tengo visitantes, pensé que se habian olvidado de mí-dijo George al verlos llegar

-Eso nunca hermanito pero date prisa, es hora de la trampa 994

-Guao la 994? Ya están tan cerca del objetivo? Me sorprende que hayas avanzado tanto-dijo el pelirrojo con sorpresa

-Oye George no quiero apurarte pero el par de bobos vienen llegando así que es mejor que te des prisa-dijo Draco viendo que Harry y Hermione casi llegaban

-Está bien Draco relájate…. Y miren quien llegó-dijo con su típica voz de locutor-es mi gran amigo y accionista Harry Potter acompañado de la hermosa señorita Hermione Granger

-Hola George, como has estado-dijo Harry acercándose al muchacho y dándole un abrazo

-Muy bien Harry, oye que crees? Casualmente hoy voy a presentar mis más nuevos productos y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con el accionista mayoritario conmigo aquí, vengan síganme-y los guió por toda la tienda hasta llegar a un estrado donde todos los compradores los pudieran ver-oigan préstenme todos su atención-y todos voltearon a verle-hoy he traído un invento que a pesar de no ser un artículo de broma estas fechas ameritan a una creación especial

-Que estará tramando George?-le preguntó Draco a Ginny

-Descuida, es una trampa que tenemos preparada desde hace mucho tiempo

-Este producto-continuó George-es el regalo perfecto para dárselo a la persona que amas-en ese momento Harry comenzó a prestar más atención-se llama el corazón de la felicidad, es un dije con forma de corazón donde en vez de guardar una simple foto mágica guarda los mejores momentos de la persona que la recibe y si el amor de quien la da es correspondido se guardaran de ahí en adelante todos los buenos momentos que esa pareja pueda tener.-todas las chicas parecían encantadas por la función de dije y los chicos un tanto extrañados- Como se podrán imaginar es un regalo para una chica, así que muchachos si le quieren dar un regalo especial a su chica en Navidad esta es una buena opción, y me es grato decirles que a partir del 20 de Diciembre, tanto aquí en el local de Hosmade como en el del Callejón Diagon los tendremos disponibles. También es un orgullo para mí entregar el primero de estos dijes a mi colega y gran amigo Harry Potter para que se lo de a la chica que más ame-y le entregó a Harry el dije en su caja

Harry empezó a debatirse el por qué estaría George haciendo eso, sería que él al igual que Draco querían ayudarlo a conquistar a Hermione? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que ese dije sería entregado a Hermione el día de Navidad junto a otra sorpresa. Más sin embargo Harry no se había percatado de algo, desde el momento en el que tomó el dije había aparecido un atrevido muérdago sobre él y como no Hermione se encontraba a su lado

-Creo que olvide decirles que la tienda ahora está encantada por el tema de Navidad y constantemente aparecerán muérdagos bajo parejas que se demuestren sincero cariño, y como pueden ver, la primera pareja víctima es mi querido amigo Harry y Hermione

Ahí fue que Harry reaccionó y notó que era cierto, estaba bajo un muérdago y Hermione a su lado y todo el mundo conocía las reglas del muérdago. Hermione estaba totalmente sonrojada por el hecho ya que una cosa es que Harry le robara un beso ocasional estando solos pero otra muy distinta era frente a todas esas personas

-BESO, BESO, BESO-empezaron a repetir todos en la tienda y Hermione y Harry se empezaron a interrogar con las miradas hasta que Harry decidió sacar su valor Gryffindor, tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la besó con ternura por aproximadamente 20 segundos en los cuales Hermione correspondió encantada al beso

-Bueno chicos, creo que muchos de nosotros deberíamos aprender a sacar ese valor Gryffindor que tenemos todos y hacer las cosas que deseamos antes de que sea tarde-dijo Draco tomando a Ginny por la cintura y haciendo lo mismo que Harry había hecho hace tan solo unos segundos con Hermione solo que él lo hizo con Ginny

-Bueno por ahora es todo, pueden volver a sus compras y no olviden que dentro de 6 días el dije estará a su total disposición para adquirirlo, por ahora es todo chicos-los compradores continuaron viendo productos mientras que Draco, Ginny y George sonreían satisfechos por su labor ya que George no les dijo un efecto secundario que tenía el dije que le había dado a Harry, ya que según él ``como solo lo tiene el de Harry para que mencionarlo?´´

Los 4 chicos volvieron al castillo con unos Harry y Hermione felices y un poco avergonzados, pero eso no evitó que fueran de la mano al castillo

Después de ese incidente en la tienda de George pensaron que todo estaría normal, no podían estar más equivocados. Por alguna extraña razón parecía que todo Hogwarts se había confabulado en su contra ya que parecía que tenía el mismo hechizo que la tienda ya que en otras 5 ocasiones habian aparecido muérdagos sobre ellos.

La primera vez fue en su sala de Premio Anual por lo tanto no se preocuparon tanto por darse un beso el cual fue más largo que el anterior pero no entendían por qué lo habian alargado tanto ya que estuvieron besándose por 30 segundos esta vez

La segunda ocasión fue un poco más pública, ya que fue en la clase de legeremancia que tomaban Harry, Hermione y Draco por querer ser los tres aurores, Ron había optado por ser jugador profesional de Quidditch como su hermana (la cual estaba en el mismo año que ellos porque si asistió el año anterior) por lo tanto no se encontraban presentes, cosa que ambos agradecieron por lo menos por Ron ya que nuevamente aumentaron la duración del beso, esta vez había llegado a los 40 segundos

La tercera ocasión fue en la sala común de Gryffindor donde Hermione había ido a buscar a Ginny para hablar y como resultado se topó con Harry justo cuando él iba saliendo y ella entrando y como no justo en el marco apareció otro muérdago y sin poderse negar a la petición de todos los Gryffindor presentes se volvieron a besar y volvieron a alargar el beso otros 10 segundos. Se salvaron gracias al hecho de que Ron se encontraba comiendo y no los vio tampoco

La cuarta ocasión fue en la gran escalinata donde Hermione tropezó con un escalón y Harry la tomó en sus brazos antes de que cayera y como ya se esperarán otro muérdago y las peticiones de los presentes no se hicieron esperar y ya acostumbrados a esos momentos no se hicieron del rogar y se besaron alargando como siempre le beso otros 10 segundos llegando al minuto. Nuevamente se salvaron gracias a que era demasiado temprano para Ron y por lo tanto estaba dormido

Pero en la quinta ocasión no hubo magia sagrada que los protegiera ya que acababa de finalizar un partido de Quidditch en el cual Gryffindor salió campeón contra Ravenclaw 340-30 y cuando todo iba de lo más normal y Harry se encontraba festejando con sus compañeros y abrazado a su castaña favorita, la snitch se le fue de la mano y se colocó justo encima de ellos y pues de un momento a otro un condenado muérdago colgaba de la snitch y como se les había vuelto tan común eso se besaron con total cariño y entrega, alargándolo no 10 ni 20 segundos sino todo 1 minuto o sea llegando a 2 pero se les había olvidado que habian tenido un partido y estaban en medio del campo donde inclusive Ron los vio y como alma que lleva al diablo se fue del lugar sintiendo mucho dolor

Era ya 17 de Diciembre y estaban a punto de irse de regreso a sus hogares pero Hermione quería terminar de arreglar las cosas con Ron

-Ron podemos hablar?-le preguntó una vez llegaron al gran comedor

-Si claro-le contestó pero no con un tono frío aunque tampoco alegre, más bien confundido

-Ron quería explicarte lo del beso que me di con Harry

-No hace falta que expliques nada, muérdago es muérdago y contra eso si no se puede hacer nada-le dijo tranquilo

-Bueno quería verificar que no tuvieras inconveniente en que pasara mis vacaciones con ustedes en la madriguera

-Bromeas, será genial, además ahí te podre demostrar que merezco tu corazón-le dijo ahora si mostrando alegría

-Ron yo….

-Recuerda que me prometiste pensarlo hasta navidad y todavía no es navidad

-Está bien Ron, pero tú tampoco olvides tu promesa de que nada cambiara entre nosotros

-Descuida pienso cumplir, hasta entonces….-y sin permitirle replicar ni nada le robó un pequeño beso en los labios que no duró más de 4 segundos pero igual para Ron fue más que suficiente, Hermione se sintió extrañada ya que a ella siempre en cierta forma le había atraído Ron como chico pero al momento de besarlo no sintió nada de lo que hace 2 años pensó que experimentaría si lo besaba, es decir se sintió igual que cuando se besaron en la batalla final. Tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su ``amigo´´ pelinegro había observado la escena, cuando por fin lo vio pudo ver que se notaba algo de dolor en sus ojos y aun más en la triste lagrima que dejo caer

-_Un segundo, lagrima? Yo nunca he visto a Harry derramar una sola lagrima, solamente cuando visitamos la tumba de sus padres pero ni cuando Sirius murió el lloró_

-Vaya que Harry ha tenido suerte al haberte podido besar por tanto rato como lo hizo cuando acabamos el partido-le dijo Ron y luego se fue. Hermione había desviado su mirada un momento hacia Ron y cuando la devolvió hacia Harry este ya no estaba

-Dios mío que hice?-dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta

-Eso te quiero preguntar yo Hermione-le dijo Ginny a su espalda-como se te ocurre besarte con mi hermano y aun más estando Harry ahí?

-Yo…. Ocurrió muy rápido Ginny fue él quien lo hizo

-Pues felicidades ahora sí que te cortaste las esperanzas con Harry

-Yo las perdí hace tiempo, que no entiendes que él no me ama?

-Despierta de una maldita vez Hermione-le dijo esta vez Draco que se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia-crees que Harry hubiese accedido a besarte tantas veces si no estuviera enamorado de ti?

-Fueron los muérdagos

-Pues para tu información a Harry le aparecieron dos muérdagos adicionales a los tuyos, uno conmigo y otro con Luna-habló Ginny nuevamente-y con ninguna de las dos se besó, él solo te quiere besar a ti Hermione entiéndelo

Hermione no podía, o bueno no quería creerlo ya que como él podría amarla a ella pero ahora que se daba cuenta, por qué sería eso incorrecto o incoherente? Habian estado juntos durante 8 largos años y habian arriesgado sus vidas por el otro en innumerables ocasiones, ahora que lo pensaba bien la idea de que Harry la amara así como ella a él no era tan descabellada

-Pero entonces por qué nunca me dijo nada?-preguntó queriendo sacarse sus dudas

-Tal vez porque le dijiste que amabas a otro chico-ahí Hermione entendió el por qué la insistencia de Harry en saber de quién estaba enamorada, quería saber si era él y ella no se había dado cuenta, como podía llamarse la bruja más lista de Hogwarts? Dispuesta a enmendar su error se paró decidida a confesarle su amor pero Neville llegó con malas noticias

-CHICOS….-gritó el Gryffindor a penas llegó cerca de ellos

-Que pasa Neville?-preguntó Draco al verlo tan alterado

-Es Harry, se acaba de ir del castillo en su escoba

-QUÉ?-preguntaron las dos Gryffindor y el Slytherin

-Así es, lo acabo de ver irse, me dijo que había tomado una decisión y luego se fue

Hermione se sentía derrumbada, gracias a que ella había sido tan cobarde Harry se había ido y probablemente no regresaría ya que él estaba en Hogwarts nada más por ella y ahora después de todo lo que habian pasado, había visto esa escena pues nada lo mantenía ahí

-No…. No lo puedo perder-dijo Hermione después de unos minutos de insultarse mentalmente

-No lo harás Hermione, cuando volvamos a casa le pediremos ayuda a mi mamá y mi papá para encontrarlo-le dijo Ginny tratando de animarla

-Yo también moveré mis influencias para saber acerca de su paradero-agregó Draco

-Gracias chicos-contestó levemente la castaña

-Para que son los amigos? Ahora termina de comer que en 2 horas nos iremos-dicho y hecho Hermione se comió un par de panes y se fue a arreglar su ropa con ayuda de Ginny y Luna la cual se había enterado de lo que pasó y fue a ayudarle. Una vez todo estuvo listo Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Draco se fueron juntos en el vagón de los prefectos gracias al hecho de que cuando volvían a sus casas ningún prefecto se quedaba ahí y puesto que Hermione era P.A y los otros tres prefectos no hubo problema alguno. Estuvieron todo el trayecto tratando de animar a la castaña diciéndole que lograrían encontrarlo pero ella seguia deprimida

Al llegar a la estación Molly Weasley los recibió con uno de sus típicos abrazos rompe-espaldas

-Qué bueno que ya llegaron muchachos, como han estado?

-Bien-contestaron Ron y Ginny al unísono. Ron no se había ido con ellos ya que no quería atosigar a Hermione pero si se preocupó mucho cuando Neville le informó que Harry se había ido del castillo ya que a pesar de todo era su mejor amigo

-Mamá te quiero decir que Draco y yo somos novios-dijo la pelirroja tomando el brazo del rubio

-Señora Weasley déjeme decirle que yo….-comenzó el muchacho pero Molly lo envolvió en otro de sus abrazos

-Bienvenido a la familia querido-le dijo antes de soltarlo y él se sonrojo-que te pasa Hermione?-le preguntó al verla tan deprimida-ah claro es porque Harry tuvo que irse no? Descuida él vino a avisarme que estaría fuera unos días por unos asuntos importantes que tenía que atender pero me prometió llegar para navidad

En ese momento una llama de esperanza se encendió en el interior de Hermione, tal vez no todo estaba perdido después de todo

-Bueno vengan para irnos de una vez, Bill nos está esperando en el auto

-De acuerdo, hasta luego señora Weasley espero que nos….-pero Molly le interrumpió

-Como que hasta luego jovencito? Tú te vas a venir con nosotros a festejar

-Está segura? Yo no tengo problema con esperar al 24 e ir

-Nada de eso tu vienes con nosotros, y tu también querida-le dijo a Luna-y no acepto un no por respuesta ya que tu padre nos avisó que no estaría disponible estos días ya que tuvo que ir a Egipto por una información para su revista

-Le agradezco mucho señora Weasley, iré encantada

-Oye mamá como vamos a caber los 7 en el auto?

-Oh Ron se nos olvido decirte que compramos un nuevo auto y este es más grande

-En serio? Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Te acabo de decir que se nos olvidó, bueno chicos vayamos-los 5 adolescentes siguieron a Molly y después de 2 minutos llegaron al que era el nuevo auto, o mejor dicho camioneta de la familia

-Pero qué?-comenzó a decir Ron

-Una pequeña compensación por parte del ministerio de magia-contestó su hermano Bill antes de que Ron terminara

-Guao eso si que tiene estilo, ya quiero ver como es por dentro-dijo Ron después de admirar el vehículo

-Pues a que esperan? Súbanse para irnos a casa-todos fueron entrando uno por uno hasta que solo quedó Hermione

-Descuida Hermione, me dio su palabra de que para navidad estaría aquí-le dijo la señora Weasley con su típico tono maternal

-Gracias señora Weasley, pero es que pasó algo antes de que se fuera y pues quiero hablar con él, es totalmente urgente

-Tranquila querida, lo que sea que haya pasado se que él no tendrá problemas en olvidarlo, sabes que te quiere demasiado para enojarse contigo

-Tiene razón Hermione, Harry no es de guardar rencores-la animó esta vez Bill

-Tienen razón-trató de sonar seguro y normal para que no se preocuparan pero sabía que eso si sería difícil de olvidar, por qué demonios no pudo simplemente apartar a Ron? Eso le hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas, eso se lo repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. Se montó en el auto de la familia Weasley y este emprendió su ida rumbo a la madriguera, sus amigos decidieron que la dejarían tranquilizarse y cuando llegaran a la madriguera tratarían de animarla nuevamente

Al llegar a la madriguera Hermione pidió que le indicaran cual sería su habitación alegando que estaba agotada, Ginny conociendo el verdadero estado de ánimo de su amiga le indico que se podía quedar en la habitación de Charlie. Una vez en la habitación junto a Ginny y Luna, Hermione dejo salir todo su dolor

-Tranquila Hermione, todo estará bien-le decía su amiga Luna abrazándola

-No lo creo Luna, tu no viste el dolor que yo vi en sus ojos y no viste esa lagrima salir de sus ojos como yo lo hice, siempre tuvieron razón, Harry sentía por mi lo mismo que yo por él pero por boba lo he perdido

-Por última vez que no lo perderás, Harry no es de esos que se rinden sin luchar y ya oíste a mi madre, él vendrá para navidad

-Espero que si venga, tengo que decirle que lo amo, lo amo a él y a nadie más, como puedo ser una Gryffindor siendo tan cobarde?

-Ya Hermione por última vez tranquilízate-le dijo esta vez Luna preocupada por el estado de su amiga-descansa un rato y luego buscaremos una forma de comunicarnos con Harry si?

-Está bien, gracias chicas-se acomodó en la cama y a los minutos se durmió, aunque hubiese preferido no hacerlo

Se encontraba en una habitación oscura en su totalidad, no podía ver absolutamente nada, empezó a caminar con desesperación buscando algo que le indicara donde estaba hasta que vio una fuerte luz al final del pasillo, se acercó a esa luz y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca lo vio, ahí estaba Harry y corrió con más fuerza, cuando casi lo alcanzaba el volteo a verla con una clara mirada de odio, Hermione se espantó al verla ya que era la primera vez que esa mirada iba dirigida hacia ella, de todas formas se acercó más y Harry habló

-Te gustó jugar conmigo?-le preguntó con una voz fría y desalmada muy diferente a la de su Harry

-Harry escúchame, eso no fue lo que pasó….

-No me mientas Hermione Granger, eres una manipuladora y una mentirosa, yo te amaba pero tú solo me usaste para atraer a tu amado Ron, nunca te pensé capaz de algo como eso

-Por favor Harry debes creerme, yo te amo a ti y solo a ti, Ron fue quien me besó pero yo no lo amo-le dijo ella con clara desesperación

-Que buena actriz resultaste Hermione, me besabas a mí pero lo querías a él, me impresionas, jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo-esto último lo dijo con asco

-Harry por favor, perdóname yo si te amo, por favor no me dejes

-Ah sí? Pues déjame decirte algo Granger yo a ti no, oíste? Yo ya no te amo, tal vez al principio lo hice pero ahora no, nunca más te quiero ver, eres la peor persona que conocí en la vida-dio media vuelta y se fue dándole la espalda

-No Harry por favor espera….-pero el chico no se volteo, Hermione empezó a correr detrás de él pero parecía que entre más corriera más se alejaba Harry hasta que llegó un punto en el que no pudo divisarlo más-Harry por favor regresa, te necesito-pero nada ocurrió-Harry por favor perdóname, te amo Harry Potter te amo-gritó con más fuerza pero nada-NOOOOOOOOO-gritó en un momento de frustración. De repente todo volvió a ser negro, cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió estaba de vuelta en la habitación donde se había quedado dormida y ahí estaban Ginny y Luna viéndola con preocupación

-Hasta que al fin despiertas Hermione, nos asustaste mucho-le dijo Ginny sentándose en el sillón de la habitación

-Qué pasó?-preguntó al verlas

-Pues que hace como una hora que empezaste a moverte muy raro y luego decías cosas inentendibles, las únicas dos palabras que entendimos fueron Harry y el grito de ``NOOOO´´, que soñaste?-le preguntó su amiga rubia

-Harry no me va a perdonar-dijo ella mientras se le aguaban los ojos

-Soñaste eso?-le preguntó Ginny

-Sí, pero también es la verdad, sé que no lo hará

-Hermione no empecemos si? Por qué no mejor te cepillas y desayunamos?

-De acuer…. Desayunar? Cuanto tiempo dormí?-preguntó conmocionada

-16 horas seguidas-le contestó Luna divertida al verla reaccionar así

-Bueno denme unos minutos para cepillarme-la chica se metió en el baño, tomó su cepillo (el que Ginny y Luna se habian tomado la molestia de colocar en el porta-cepillos del baño)y sonrió al recordar a sus padres y de cómo le habian enseñado a cepillarse para que su boca se mantuviera siempre sana, por lo general se cepillaba con energía pero esta vez lo hizo lento y derramando unas pocas lagrima, había dejado de llorar por eso gracias al apoyo de Harry pero ahora sin él pues no lo podía evitar. Cuando se hubo cepillado salió del baño y bajó al comedor

-Bueno días Hermione-le dijo el más joven de los varones Weasley al verla bajar, se paró de su silla y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla-no importa si mientras Harry no está yo ocupo su lugar o sí?-le preguntó inocentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que esa frase le hacía, ya que provocó que Hermione recordara el por qué Harry no estaba ahí

-Ven a comer Hermione-le dijo Ginny para salvarla de aquella situación, la chica asintió y se sentó en medio de sus dos amigas-perdona a mi hermano, es un idiota pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien

-Eso espero Ginny, te juro que si pierdo a Harry... No sé qué haré-le susurro para que solo ella y Luna escucharan

-Descuida amiga, estoy totalmente segura de que todo saldrá bien-le dijo Luna

-Gracias chicas-continuaron comiendo normalmente y Hermione se tranquilizó un poco más. El resto del día pasó normal, Hermione había podido tranquilizarse, lo único que encontraba algo incomodo era el hecho de que Ron estaba demasiado pendiente de ella y le daba dolor saber que el día de navidad le tendría que dar el no definitivo, aunque si lo pensaba bien, si Harry no volvía no había razón por la cual no podía aceptar a Ron ya que no valía la pena seguir sufriendo por Harry si este no la amaba

Los días fueron pasando y llegó el día 22, Hermione se le veía más contenta, había podido disfrutar un poco los últimos días, hasta incluso estaba sintiendo afecto por Ron, no le llegaba ni a los talones al que ella sentía por Harry pero si no iba a tener oportunidad con él decidió que se la daría con Ron, estaban todos reunidos en la sala comiendo cuando de repente apareció Fawkes

-Fawkes? Que haces aquí-preguntó Bill extrañado

-Recuerda que ahora Fawkes es la mascota de Harry-le aclaró Ginny

-Ah cierto, lo había olvidado, bueno amigo que es lo que manda Harry? no veo ninguna carta-en ese instante el ave se prendió en fuego y de ese fuego brotó la cara de Harry

-Hola a todos, como se encuentra? Yo bien, les he mandado este mensaje con Fawkes para confirmarles que llegaré a la madriguera en 2 días aunque puede que algo tarde, por una serie de situaciones pero no se preocupen que todo está a la perfección, y les tengo unas cuantas sorpresas a cada uno de ustedes: Ginny y Ron créanme que lo que les llevaré les servirá mucho para uno de su más ansiado deseo, señores Weasley ya es hora de que les agradezca todo lo que han hecho por mí estos años, George llegó la hora de explorar nuevos horizontes, Bill… Ah creíste que no sabía que estabas ahí? Claro que lo sé, en fin tengo algo que creo te será de mucha utilidad, Luna y Draco no crean que no se que fueron…. A ustedes también les llevó algo y…. Discúlpenme me tengo que ir, tengo otra cosa que decirles pero será mejor que lo haga en persona cuídense adiós

Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse, por una parte estaba feliz ya que veía que Harry estaba totalmente normal y no se le notaba para nada afectado pero en su mensaje no la mencionó a ella ni en una ocasión, tal vez si tenía razón ella y no iba a tener otra oportunidad con Harry. Se levantó alegando que tenía que ir al baño y sus amigas la siguieron, a penas se encontraron en la habitación de Charlie nuevamente, rompió a llorar

-Lo sabía, Harry no quiere saber nada de mí, debí haberlo sospechado

-Claro que no Hermione, oíste que dijo que tenía otra cosa que decirnos pero dijo que era mejor hacerlo en persona, como sabes que no se refería a ti?-le dijo Luna tratando de calmarla

-No Luna, se nota que Harry ya no piensa en mí y todo es por mi culpa y mi cobardía, fui una tonta

-Hermione cálmate de una maldita vez, esperémonos a que Harry vuelva y ahí sacaremos conclusiones si?

-Está bien, perdónenme por asustarlas pero el pensar que Harry ya no me quiera es un gran tormento

-No te disculpes amiga, estamos aquí para ti-le dijo Ginny y la abrazó

-Ella tiene razón, siempre estaremos aquí para ti-las tres se abrazaron y después bajaron. Hermione decidió hacerles caso a sus amigas. El día siguiente todo fue normal, Hermione, Luna, Ginny y la señora Weasley se encargaron de terminar los adornos que faltaban mientras que Ron, el señor Weasley, Bill y George fueron a comprar todo lo necesario para la cena del día siguiente

Al fin llegó el 24 de Diciembre y Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse, si emocionada porque vería nuevamente a Harry o nerviosa por si Harry aun la amaría, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Ron entro en la habitación

-Feliz navidad Herms-le dijo el chico al momento de abrazarla, ella se sorprendió pero correspondió al abrazo pero una vez él fue a besarla ella lo detuvo

-Espera Ron, no estoy lista todavía, te daré la respuesta hoy a medianoche

-Está bien Hermione-le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación

-_Hoy es el día-_se dijo mentalmente, se dio un largo baño y se puso su ropa para bajar y esperar a la llegada de Harry. Eran ya las 8 PM y Harry no había llegado, cosa que había provocado que Hermione perdiera la esperanza

-Todavía no se acaba el día, hasta que sean las doce hay esperanza-le dijo Luna al oído, Hermione solo asintió

A las 9 llego Fleur que había estado en Francia atendiendo unos cuantos asuntos y la velada continuó. Hermione consultaba constantemente su reloj y a pesar de que casi se había dado por vencida aun albergaba una pequeña esperanza

Ya eran las 11 PM y ni rastro de Harry, Hermione decidió entonces que le daría la oportunidad a Ron aunque ella amara a otro

-Maldita sea Harry solo queda una hora, donde demonios estás?-dijo Draco desesperado al no ver a su amigo

A las 11:30 todos estaban en la mesa comiendo, y esperando pacientemente a que fueran las 12

-_Solo media hora-_pensaron Ron, Luna, Ginny, Draco y Hermione aunque el primero por una razón distinta a la de los demás ya que los otros esperaban la aparición de Harry en ese corto plazo de tiempo, aunque Hermione ya se había resignado y estaba lista para darle el sí al joven Weasley

Faltan 12 minutos y parece que todos se han resignado, Hermione decide que no vale la pena esperar más y decide darle de una vez el sí a Ron, se levanta de su asiento, va a donde está Ron jugando con Bill una partida de ajedrez mágico y justo cuando va a decir algo se oye como una carro se estaciona frente a la madriguera. Hermione sin poder creerlo se adelanta a todos y abre la puerta para confirmar que sea verdad y efectivamente lo es….

-Hola Hermione-dijo Harry que acababa de bajar del auto tal elegante

-HARRY-gritaron todos menos Hermione al mismo tiempo y fueron para recibirlo. Se notaba que Harry quería escaparse de todos ellos para ir con Hermione pero no podía, todos lo atosigaban con preguntas de donde estaba y todo eso. Justo cuando Harry está a punto de darse por vencido en su lucha por ir con Hermione suenan las campanas indicando que son las 12, en ese momento todos dejaron de hablar y Harry aprovechó el momento para escabullirse entre ellos y al fin llego a Hermione, la tomó por la cintura y le dijo

-Feliz Navidad amor mío-y sin siquiera darle un segundo para digerir las palabras que le acababa de decir la besó con pasión y deseo y esta aun algo sorprendida no pudo hace nada más que no fuera corresponder al beso

-AL FIN-gritaron todos los presentes al unísono

-Pero qué….?-fue a decir Harry una vez se separó de Hermione pero ella lo volvió a besar y él correspondió encantado. Después de unos minutos Harry pareció recordar algo importante y se separó de Hermione-hay algo muy importante que debo hacer-fue directo a su carro y abrió la maleta-Ron, Ginny vengan

-Si Harry?-preguntaron los dos al unísono una vez se encontraron frente a él

-Esto es para ustedes-y les extendió unos papeles que al ellos tomarlos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas ya que eran nada más y nada menos que papeles de contrato para jugar con los chuddley canons-cuando me fui tuve el placer de conocer a su capitán, le mostré unos recuerdos míos de varios de nuestros juegos y los aceptó encantados en el equipo, espero estradas gratis de por vida a sus juegos

-Harry esto es…. Gracias hermano eres el mejor-le dijo Ron sin poder expresar totalmente su agradecimiento hacia su amigo

-De verdad Harry, gracias, no te defraudaremos-le dijo Ginny besándolo en la mejilla

-Eso espero, ahora, señores Weasley podrían venir?-y ambos se acercaron a Harry-se que se les hará difícil cuando Bill se mude definitivamente a Francia y por eso les doy esto-y les entregó unas llaves-son las llaves de su casa ubicada justo al lado de la de Bill y Fleur-los ojos de la señora Weasley se humedecieron y fue rápidamente a abrazar al que siempre consideró otro de sus hijos

-Gracias querido

-De verdad muchas gracias Harry-le dijo el señor Weasley antes de darle un fraternal abrazo

-Pego Hagy, Bill y yo no tenemos una casa en Fgancia aun, está mi depagtamento pego peguemos una casa pgopia de los dos, pog eso es que he estado allá tanto tiempo, la hemos estado buscando pego las mejoges no son muy accesibles-le dijo la francesa

-Ah sí? Y que me dicen de esa hermosa casa en parís que se encuentra muy cerca de la torre Eiffel? (creo que así se escribe)- y le lanzó otro manojo de llaves a Bill que se encontraba junto a Fleur-disfrútenla

-Harry estás jugando? Fleur me dijo que el precio era altísimo

-Bill yo a ustedes les debo todo, esta es la única forma en la cual les puedo agradecer todo lo que hicieron por mí, por cierto-sacó un pequeño frasquito de su manga, lo destapó y echo el contenido en la cara de Bill justo donde tenía la herida hecha por Greyback

-Qué demonios…?

-Te ves muy guapo Bill-bromeo Harry y cuando todos notaron la herida había desaparecido

-Eres el mejor Harry-y tanto Bill como Fleur se le acercaron y Bill le dio un fuerte abrazo y Fleur dos besos en las mejillas

-Ahora George-y este se le acercó-tu no serás el único Weasley que se quede sin visitar Francia-y le entrego unos papeles los cuales eran los documentos de propiedad de un comercio vacio en Francia-ahora podrás poner otra tienda allá, y para que tengas por dónde empezar-y le dio un saco de mediano tamaño en el cual se encontraba la cantidad de 1000 galeones

-Harry hermano gracias, se que Fred estaría muy feliz por esto-y lo abrazo igual o más fuerte a como había hecho Bill

-Luna, Draco vengan-y ellos obedecieron-para mi lunática preferida-y le entregó una pequeña carta que no era nada más y nada menos que una carta de petición del libro de animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos en la cual le solicitaban a Luna que fuera su nueva escritora por sus grandes conocimientos sobre las criaturas mágicas-al fin podrás dar a conocer al mundo sobre los Nargles-le dijo Harry y ella se lanzo a sus brazos para abrazarlo

-Gracias Harry, gracia, gracias muchas gracias-y le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla

-Ahora Draco no encontré nada que te pudiera gustar por lo tanto solo te puedo ofrecer un abrazo de hermanos y mis más sinceras disculpas….

-Eso no importa Harry, con que seas mi amigo es suficiente-y el rubio lo abrazó

-Si solo te puedo ofrecer eso y una vacante en el escuadrón sombra de aurores-le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-QUE? Escuadrón sombra? Esa es la elite como pudo el jefe del escuadrón aceptarme sin evaluarme?

-Y quién crees tú que es el feje del escuadrón?-Draco meditó unos segundos pensando en quien podía ser el nuevo feje del escuadrón ya que anteriormente era Kingsley Shackelbot pero ahora que era ministro de magia debía haber uno nuevo, continuo pensando hasta que cayó en cuentas y aceptó el hecho de que sus amigos tenían razón cuando le dijeron que era lento

-No puede ser…. Eres tú

-Hasta que al fin lo descifras, mi amigo Kingsley me dio el puesto y los miembros estuvieron de acuerdo y les hablé de ti y me dijeron que si así lo quería no había problema, que dices aceptas?

-Claro…. Jefe

-Bueno eso es todo….-todos se sorprendieron por esa declaración ya que a Hermione no le había dado nada-excepto por el regalo más importante de esta noche-e hicieron silencio para prestar atención al regalo tan especial que debía tener como para dejarla al final-Hermione, amor puedes venir?

La chica caminó decidida a donde estaba Harry y él le tomo las manos

-Hermione tú has estado conmigo en miles de ocasiones cuidando de mí, ayudándome, soportándome y yo nunca te lo he agradecido, en la batalla final jamás me abandonaste Hermione, y hoy en esta noche de navidad quiero decirte que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón

-Yo también te amo Harry, siempre lo he hecho, no sabes lo feliz que me haces-y no se resistió más y lo besó con amor

-Pues en ese caso-dijo él después del beso-con esto estarás aun más feliz-cerró la maleta del auto y fue hacia la puerta de pasajeros, tomó la manilla y miró a Hermione-esta es la forma que tengo de agradecerte por todos los sacrificios que has hecho por mí-y abrió la puerta. Cuando Hermione vio lo que estaba dentro se quedó muda, era imposible…. Ella había investigado y eso no era posible. Mientras ella analizaba y se aseguraba que no estaba dormida 2 personas salieron del auto, miraron a la joven muchacha y la mujer dijo

-Hola calabacita-Hermione al oírla no tuvo dudas de que no era una ilusión, era ella, de verdad lo era. Corrió hacia los dos adultos y los abrazó con fuerza

-Mamá…. Papá…. Son ustedes

-Así es mi princesa-le dijo su padre acariciando su espalda y dándole un beso en la cabeza

-Pero como es que….?

-Eso creo que tu novio te lo puede explicar-le dijo su madre sonriéndole, Hermione se separó un poco de ellos y vio a Harry

-Tú lo hiciste?-le preguntó casi sin creérselo

-Era la mejor forma de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi

-Pero cómo? Cuando? Donde? Por qué?

-Con un hechizo de reversión muy potente, me tardé el volver porque me costó mucha energía y no podía usar la aparición, lo he estado haciendo desde mediados de Noviembre, me la pasaba enviando cartas a los mejore escuadrones de rastreo para que los buscaran. Después la noche en que te dije que ya podía estar más calmado fue la noche en la que Kingsley me avisó que ya tenían información de donde los podían encontrar y cuando me fui del colegio después de avisarle a la señora Weasley que iba a estar ausente hasta hoy, pues me fui directamente a Japón, así es se encontraban en Japón de vacaciones, de ahí los dormimos y fuimos a Francia y me quedé en la casa que le compré a Bill, me llevaré las cosas que dejé en tu casa en unos día Bill-y el pelirrojo le hizo una señal para que no se preocupa- ahí pasé los días usando el hechizo revertidor día y noche hasta que hoy hace como 8 horas por fin hice que su memoria volviera. Y el por qué es muy simple, lo hice porque te amo y cuando te vi besar a Ron en el gran comedor….

-Acerca de eso chicos….-dijo Ron pero Harry continuo

-Me di cuenta de que era hora de sacar el valor Gryffindor y confesarte lo que siento pero pensé que la mejor manera era esta-finalizó él

Hermione no cabía de la felicidad, tenía a sus padres de regreso y Harry, su Harry, su amor la amaba igual que ella a él

-Hermione se que somos muy jóvenes y que legalmente no hemos sido nunca novios, pero para mí eso me da igual porque hemos estado juntos durante 8 años y por eso hoy en víspera de navidad quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo-y sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, la abrió y dejo ver el hermoso anillo con diamantes

Hermione se volteo a ver a sus padres y les dijo

-Mamá, Papá

-Si hija?-dijeron al mismo tiempo los señores Granger

-Me voy a casar-se volteo a Harry y le dijo-claro que si Harry, encantada me casaré contigo, este es un sueño hecho realidad-y sin permitirle pararse se arrojó sobre él y lo comenzó a besar. Estuvieron ahí besándose unos minutos hasta que Hermione recordó algo importante. Se paró con ayuda de Harry y fue en dirección a su amigo pelirrojo que por muy raro que parezca no estaba tan enojado que se diga

-Ron yo….

-Descuida Hermione, siempre lo he sabido, era obvio que el chico era Harry, y por eso accedí a ayudarlos a ellos-dijo apuntando a Draco, Luna y Ginny

-Qué?-preguntó ella sin comprender

-Creo que es hora que nosotros hablemos-dijo Draco y fue junto a Ron con Ginny y Luna-les tenemos que confesar que todo esto ha sido una trampa nuestra

-Que qué?-preguntó Hermione

-Veras Hermione, todo sabíamos que ustedes se amaban mutuamente pero que no lograban admitir, así que les tendimos una gran trampa-dijo esta vez Luna

-Verán Draco y yo hemos estado saliendo desde un mes antes de que Draco le dijera a Harry que estaba enamorado de mí-dijo esta vez Ginny

-Pero les hicimos creer que no había nada para hacer lo de la doble cita-continuo Draco

-Después yo fui quien cumplió al darle a Harry el dije encantado, a ese dije yo le hice un hechizo para que el que tocara el empaque con un simple hechizo le aparecieran muérdagos repentinamente cuando estuviera con la primera persona que bese y si recuerdan bien la primera persona que Harry besó al recibir el dije fue Hermione

-Por el muérdago que yo aparecí-dijo está vez Ginny

-Mi participación en todo esto comenzó un poco después, al principio si hablaba en serio cuando te dije que quería la oportunidad Hermione, pero no fue hasta el día en que Harry te fue a buscar al gran comedor, donde supiste que era él sin siquiera verlo que me di cuenta que tu no eras para mí, sino para Harry. Cuando ocurrió lo del juego y me fui, a pesar de que me dolió un poco ver cuando besabas a Harry no pude evitar sentirme muy feliz por él, después de un rato de pensar llegue a la decisión de que los ayudaría a estar juntos, aunque en eso mi Luna me ayudó un poco…. Por cierto no te había dicho pero Luna y yo estamos saliendo. En fin con Luna trazamos un plan que provocaría que tu de una vez te decidieras a confesar la verdad a Harry y eso se lograría con el beso que te di, solo que yo no contaba con que Harry estaría presente pero terminó siendo para bien, podemos concluir en que todo esto no fue más que una trampa para que ustedes se juntaras-les dijo con una sonrisa

-Oye pero Luna no participó?-preguntó Hermione ya que solo había oído que planeo junto a Ron lo del beso pero nada más

-Pues claro que sí, quién crees que provocó tu caída en las escaleras, te hable de que Ginny tenía información importante para que la fueras a buscar a la sala común y por último, yo lancé el hechizo a la snitch de Harry para que se soltara de su mano-concluyó la Ravenclaw

-Chicos no saben lo agradecido que estoy con ustedes, si no hubieran hecho eso tal vez Hermione y yo no estaríamos juntos, solo les puedo decir gracias un millón de veces

-No hay por qué hermano, para eso estamos-le dijo Ron dándole un abrazo-pero nos lo pueden recompensar haciendo una boda a lo grande

-Eso sería genial, sería la noticia del siglo, ya veo la noticia en el profeta ``el famoso héroe del mundo mágico contrae matrimonio con su mejor amiga Hermione Granger en la que promete ser la boda del siglo´´ será grandioso-decía una muy emocionada Ginny

-Bueno hasta yo debo admitir que una boda a lo grande sería ideal-dijo esta vez Draco

-Oigan se les olvida quienes son los que se van a casar?-dijo Harry haciendo notar que no estaba muy de acuerdo con la ``boda a lo grande´´

-Y se te olvida gracias a quienes te vas a casar? Nosotros sufrimos mucho porque estuvieran junto Harry, nos la deben

-Pero….

-Déjalos amor-le dijo Hermione abrazándolo por la espalda

-Pero hermosa, pensé que tal vez tu…..

-Harry de no ser por ellos no estaríamos juntos, vamos a dejar que ellos también disfruten, por el momento quiero presentarte formalmente-tomó a su novio de la mano y lo llevó frente a sus padres-mamá, papá creo que ya lo conocen pero igual quiero que sepan que él es Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo y el chico a quien más amo en este planeta, además que también es mi futuro esposo

-Un gusto ser presentado al fin con el grandioso Harry Potter-le dijo el señor Granger extendiéndole la mano

-De verdad es un gusto que nuestra hija este en manos como las tuyas Harry, se que la cuidaras muy bien-dijo ahora la señora Granger

-El placer es mío señor Granger-y le estrechó la mano- y claro que la cuidare con mi vida, aunque mi vida en realidad es ella señora Granger

-Ah no, nada de señor y señora, para ti somos Jason y Jane nada más, eres de la familia después de todo-y abrazó al muchacho fraternalmente

-Bueno, antes de que se me olvide-y volvió a tomar la pequeña caja la cual se le había caído cuando Hermione se lanzó sobre él y le coloco el anillo en el dedo-aparte de eso te tengo otro regalo cortesía de sortilegios Weasley-y sacó la caja con el pequeño dije en forma de corazón que George le había dado-quiero que lo tengas porque mi corazón eres tu Hermione y por eso siempre estaremos juntos, te amor hermosa-y se volvieron a besar y Ron y George aprovechando la ocasión prendieron el más grande de los magi-fuegos y en un dos por tres todo estaba inundado de fuegos artificiales

-Por cierto Ron-dijo la castaña una vez se separó de Harry-si estabas del lado de ellos para unirme con Harry, por qué todos estos días fuiste tan complaciente conmigo? y por qué casi me besaste hoy…. Oh bueno ayer en la mañana?

-Pues fui complaciente porque no quería verte triste y lo del casi beso fue para verificar que aun mantuvieras intactas tus esperanzas con Harry ya que si no, nos encargaríamos de devolvértelas

-Pues les agradezco mucho chicos son los mejores-y fue a abrazar a todos sus amigos como forma de gratitud

Esa noche todos disfrutaron de una navidad inolvidable y después de una larga discusión entre Jason y Jane Granger (ojo que no sé cómo se llaman realmente) el primero al final accedió a que Hermione durmiera con Harry siempre y cuando no pasaran de eso, cosa que no sucedió ya que Harry solo quería tenerla entre sus brazos

Una vez en la cama de la habitación de Harry, (que antiguamente era la de Fred pero que la señora Weasley afirmó a Fred le encantaría que la tuviese Harry) Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el hecho de que dormiría con Harry, con su Harry y que esa sería la primera noche de muchas

-Sabes Hermione, me pasaron muchas cosas malas en el pasado y lo sabes, pero esto, el que estés hoy aquí conmigo lo compensa todo-le dijo Harry a su oído-y quiero que sepas que te amo, se que te lo dije antes pero no me cansaré de repetírtelo y nunca nada ni nadie nos separará-la chica se volteo y Harry pudo notar sus lagrimas brotando libremente-que pasa? Dije algo malo? Es que….-pero Hermione lo silenció con un beso

-No es nada de eso Harry, es que me parece una fantasía todo esto, el hecho de que mis padres estén devuelta y que tu estés aquí conmigo aun cuando yo me había resignado, es como un sueño hecho realidad, es como un regalo de navidad, pero este es sin duda el mejor regalo de navidad de mi vida y agradezco porque tu estés en él, te amo Harry Potter y muero de ganas por casarme contigo y portar tu apellido-se besaron nuevamente y pudieron sentir ese amor mutuo que ellos pensaban prohibido y que ahora era libre de salir

-Hermione se que tal vez esto sea muy apresurado pero quiero que vivamos juntos cuando salgamos de Hogwarts aunque no estemos casados, ya no podría soportar estar lejos de ti

Hermione meditó o fingió meditar unos segundos su respuesta ya que obviamente diría que sí, después de torturara a su futuro esposo por otros segundo al final lo alivió-claro que si bobo

-Nunca me vuelvas a asustar así-le dijo antes de besarla nuevamente-te amo Hermione, y ahora sí que puedo estar seguro que estaremos juntos siempre, pase lo que pase y pese a quien le pese

-Por siempre mi amor-y se fundieron en un último beso antes de caer en el reino de Morfeo donde en vez de ver alguna loca fantasía se veían tal y como estaban ahora ya que el mayor sueño de ambos estaba cumplido y por fin podían ser felices, junto a sus grandes amigos con los cuales estuvieron siempre en total gratitud

Al final todo resultó bien para todos

Harry se convirtió en el jefe supremo de aurores a nivel mundial a penas al cumplir los 22 y a los 30 abandonó el cargo para tomar la dirección del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería siempre y cuando la compartiera con su esposa Hermione Granger la cual se destacó en Hogwarts graduándose con honores como ella siempre deseo, perteneció al escuadrón sombra de aurores junto con Draco y llego hasta el puesto de sub-jefa suprema compartiendo el cargo con Malfoy, aunque ella se terminó retirando del cargo ya que acordó tomar la dirección de Hogwarts junto a su esposo Harry, y hoy a sus 39 años de edad siguen siendo el primer caso de dos directores de un mismo colegio pero en vista de que el ministro de magia no tuvo problema, ellos tampoco. La boda de Harry y Hermione terminó teniendo lugar el último día de clase en los jardines de Hogwarts donde se encontraba casi todo el mundo mágico

Draco se retiró de los aurores al mismo tiempo que Harry y Hermione solo que este luego fue por el puesto de nada más y nada menos que de ministro de magia y después de que Harry rechazara unas 20 veces el cargo, no hubo objeciones en otorgárselo a Draco. El rubio se casó con su amada Ginny dos años después que Harry

Ginny y Ron vivieron su sueño de ser profesionales de Quidditch al jugar con los chuddley canons y dos años después de su entrada ganaron la final mundial, después de otros 6 años Ron fue nombrado capitán del equipo y se volvió el segundo jugador de Quidditch más famoso del mundo ya que el primero era nada más y nada menos que Harry el cual había jugado todo un año con ellos en el cual no tardaron en nombrarlo capitán y ese mismo año fue el que ganaron el mundial, aunque Ron no se sintió mal al saber que iba después de su amigo sino más bien feliz de que ambos compartieran los dos títulos de mayor importancia en el Quidditch. Ron se casó con Luna tres años después de Draco ya que quería disfrutar del noviazgo al máximo antes de aventurarse en el matrimonio

Ginny dejó el Quidditch un año antes de que su hermano fuese nombrado capitán y se volvió medimaga, algo que según su esposo Draco Malfoy era mucho más seguro para ella, ya que él siempre buscaba de protegerla de todo, se volvió la mejor medimaga de todo el mundo mágico y se mudó junto a toda su familia a Francia ya que a los señores Weasley les había encantado el lugar y aprovechando la casa que Harry les había dado se quedaron a vivir ahí

Luna se volvió una gran escritora, después de que Hermione cumpliera su promesa y anunciara públicamente la existencia de las criaturas que Luna afirma existían, la fama de Luna fue creciendo a pasos agigantados y sus libros fueron los más vendidos 3 años seguidos

Bill se volvió el jefe del banco mágico de Francia y Fleur terminó aceptando el cargo de directora de Beauxbatons después de que Madame Máxime se casara con Hagrid y se retirara del cargo

Neville se volvió el mayor experto en plantas que el mundo mágico hubiera visto, escribió y vendió tantos libros como fueron posibles y se casó con Parvati Patil

Los señores Granger vivieron siempre cerca de su hija y de su yerno, ya que cada vez que Harry y Hermione se mudaban Harry compraba siempre dos casa, una para él y Hermione y la otra para sus suegros

George por su parte tuvo fama a nivel mundial con todos sus artículos aunque el 40% de su fortuna se lo debió al dije que en épocas navideñas era el regalo más comprado en todo el mundo mágico. Se casó con su antigua amiga Angelina Johnson

Harry y Hermione tuvieron 5 hijos: Severus y James que eran gemelos de 16 años, Lily la del medio con 12 y Luna y Harmony las más pequeñas con 9 también gemelas

Ron y Luna solo tuvieron a Hugo de 15 años ya que Ron no quería que sus hijos pasaran por el mismo trauma que él por tener tantos hermanos

Draco y Ginny por su parte si tuvieron varios hijos, 8 de hecho y los tuvieron de gemelos en gemelos, primero Rose y Fred de 15 años, luego Stefany y Sally de 13, luego Jake y Jhonny de 10 y por ultimo Elizabeth y Catherine de 8

George y Angelina tuvieron a dos pequeños, Samantha de 16 y Tom de 13

Y por si les interesa saber, el vendedor que le regalo a Harry su escoba de carreras se volvió el vendedor de escobas más aclamado del mundo mágico amasando una gran fortuna y cada vez que recibía un modelo mejorado de escobas esta iba a parar directamente a las manos de Harry

Al final de cuentas todo salió bien para los jóvenes hechiceros que hicieron hasta lo imposible para que Harry y Hermione terminaran juntos y así darles el final Feliz que tanto desearon y que obtuvieron esa navidad tan mágica donde Hermione recibió el mejor regalo de navidad de su vida

Fin

**Dios Santo, si que escribí esta vez, como pueden ver fue súper largo para mantenerlos entretenidos por un buen rato, en fin que les pareció el especial navideño? Si llegaron hasta esta parte del fic y se soportaron tooooooooooodo lo que anteriormente leyeron me imagino que fue bueno, espero ansioso sus critica, comentarios y reviews, se que a lo mejor el final estuvo un poco flojo pero entiendan que casi se me queman las neuronas con este fic, en fin cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo**


End file.
